The Boy On The Ground
by Chocolate'n'Swag
Summary: As the comet comes nearer every day, the Gaang faces a new challenge. A boy has fallen from the sky. He is given a mission that must be completed. But he can't do it by himself. Will they get along? Set after The Southern Raiders and before The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**The boy from the sky**

**I have an idea where this is going but it might take a while. Let me know if the Gaang is OOC! Next chapie will be in someone's POV and the next will be Percy!**

Aang and Katara stood waist deep in the lake, passing the water back and forth between them. Aang looking dejected and Katara full of sympathy. Aang was having another block, but with fire bending. It wasn't the actual fire bending that got him. It was the using it. It hurt him to think of the fire that he made burning someone. He remembered burning Katara he NEVER wanted to feel like that again.

The two were in the middle of a very deep talk when Sokka and Toph burst out of the trees, full of laughter.

"What did you do?" Katara demanded, hands on her hips.

Sokka looked hurt. "What? I'm not allowed to laugh with you thinking I've done something wrong? I don't think I can live on this planet anymore! Good bye cruel world!" And with that he collapsed dramatically on the ground. Toph was shaking so hard with laughter that she tripped over the body on the ground which resulted in more laughing. Aang laughed loudly at the two while Katara giggled behind her hand. But their mirth was cut short by an angry yell that they knew only too well.

A sight beheld them all when an angry Zuko burst out of the clearing. A shirtless Zuko, I might add. But that is not all! Oh no! His hair was icy blue! His eyes darted around for a second before landing on his prey.

"Run." Sokka decided. Their escape route was cut off by a huge ball of fire. Sokka, who was ahead by a second, stopped running. Toph ran straight into him. Quick as lighting Zuko picked her up and threw her into the water.

"Hey! Can't swim here!" Aang and Katara were roaring with laughter now as they started to help. Zuko turned on Sokka.

"Hey man! How's it going? Sokka asked, his voice slightly wavering.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Hair. And. Where. Is. My. Shirt?" At each work Sokka flinched.

"It'll wash out! Katara! Little help?" Nothing. "Please? Help a brother out!" A wave of water crashed down on the angry boy, the water sizzled and steamed.

"Jeez fire boy. Little _steamed_?" Toph, who was just crawling out of the water, chuckled at Sokka's joke.

"Where's my shirt?" Zuko demanded, unfazed.

"Well, the genius over there stole the wrong thing. We were going to tie your underwear to a tree but I forgot Toph can't see. End of story, your shirt is. OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK OUT!" He screamed and pointed to something behind Zuko.

"Nice try water tribe." Zuko didn't turn around. "Give it to me!"

"No! Seriously guys! AANG! KATARA! CATCH HIM!" Sokka pushed past Zuko. The two water benders looked at where Sokka was pointing, but too late.

I figure was falling from the sky. Fast. A trail of smoke behind him. Before the two could react, the water reached up and grabbed the boy as gently as if it was his mother. The group, minus Toph, lunged towards where he fell.

"The water around him won't respond!" Katara yelled, flailing her arms around. "The water is wrapped around him and won't let me bend!"

"Me either!" Aang also tried to move the water.

"What are we going to do?!" Katara started to panic. "How can we get him to shore! I- I- I can't bend the water! I-"

"KATARA!" Sokka pulled her out of her panicked state. He and Zuko pulled on the boys arms and picked him up. With an arm wrapped around each of them the managed to drag him out of the water. But not before giving the blushing girl a pointed look.

"Oh… right." Katara followed sheepishly.

"Who is this?" Toph asked when the boy was laid down. The gang looked at each other and shrugged.

"Never seen him." Sokka said. "But he must be a water bender. A powerful one at that."

Toph bent down and put a hand next to his head. "He feels…. weird. I can't explain it but, he's not normal. Katara, his heart rate is REALLY slow. How about some magic healy powers." Katara sat down and encased her hands in water and rubbed them back and forth over his chest.

Aang studied the boy. He would be tall, if he were standing up. He had dark hair and strong arms, his clothes were badly burned but his tanned skin was unharmed, there was power coming from him. Aang was undecided on how they were supposed to help him.

"That's all I can do for now." Katara stood up. "I can try again later though." They nodded at her while Sokka dropped down and started searching him. He received a sharp smack on the head from Katara.

"Sokka! This boy just dropped from the sky and might DIE and you're searching him?!"

Sokka remained passive. "Hey, this guy is powerful. Yes Aang, even I can feel that. If he wakes up and decided to attack, we need to take away anything that could succeed in helping him hurt one of us."

"Aang! Stop him!" Katara turned on Aang.

"Sokka's right." He said after a moment's hesitation. "I think we'd better disarm him. If he has any weapons at all." Katara sniffed indignantly but didn't say anything.

"AH HA!" Sokka cried loudly. He held up a small metal stick. At least that's what it looked like.

"Oh wow Sokka! We should kill him for having possession of that murder stick." Katara said dryly.

"Put it back." Zuko said. "He probably has it for… sentimental reasons." Zuko thought about his uncle's sandal and lunged. Sokka dodged. The top of the metal stick fell off and Sokka was suddenly holding a long, bronze, dangerous looking sword.

"Whoa!" Zuko nearly fell over trying to back away. Silence fell over the group as everyone looked from the boy on the ground to the sword.

"Still believe he's not going to kill us?" Sokka's whole attitude changed quickly. He took the sword and went to sit in his tent.

"Murder stick huh? Good guess Katara!" Toph gave sarcastic thumbs up. "Come on Twinkle Toes! Time to practice earth bending."

"But-!"

Toph stomped on the ground and a huge rock formed behind her.

"Yes Sifu Toph." Aang's shoulders sagged as he walked away. He swore he heard the sound of a whip and two voices laughing.

**Ooh! Who is the boy on the ground? But you will never guess! ;) **


	2. Percy is the boy

**The boy from the sky**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA **

**So, I forgot about Suki. I'm sorry, I love her! I can't believe I forgot her!**

**To the Guest favfan: PERCY WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL THING EVER TO TRED UPON THE AVATARS SOIL! Maybe not that powerful but still pretty epic, he's just a little weak in this chapter. **

**SylverWolf438: Will you be my bestfriend? Cuz you rock and totally made my day with your comment.**

**Daydreamer with wings: You were the first person to review so you also rock.**

**Everyone else: Thank you for commenting and favouriting! **

**Chapter 2**

Suki watched the boy. She had been in town he day he had come but Sokka had filled her in. It had now been 4 days since he had fallen from the sky and he still hadn't woken up yet. Another weird thing was the sword. It kept going back to the boy's pockets, Toph swore up and down that he didn't movie so it must be moving on its own. Nobody understood it. Plus the boy was restless. Moving around in his sleep, talking, crying…

Suki was torn out of her thoughts by the boy arching his back and screaming. Suki jumped up as the rest of the Gaang ran towards them. The boy fell back down and rolled over.

"He's awake!" Toph cried.

The boy raised his head; he didn't seem to be surprised at the kids surrounding him. "Hey," He said his voice rough and dry. "Can I have some water?" His hand went down to his pocket. They all tensed knowing what was there.

Katara knelt down. "Let me help you." She said gently, she lifted his head and poured the cool water down his throat.

"Thanks." He leaned back and closed his eyes; they all thought he was sleeping for a minute.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Who do you work for? Are you going to keep me captive? Kill me? Let me go?"

"Ok," Sokka said. "First, we'll tell you who we are after you tell us who you are, second, we don't work for anyone, and third, you're not a captive… for now, and we don't plan on killing you."

"Mm." The boy said. "Smart. My name is Percy." And with that he fell back asleep.

Everyone looked at Aang. "Well he doesn't _seem_ evil." He decided.

"He's tough." Toph announced. "I like him!" Sokka shrugged and sauntered off. Aang and Zuko soon left too.

"Did you see his eyes?" Suki asked Katara quietly.

"Yes! They were the most beautiful thing ever!" The girls looked at his face. "Percy, huh? What an odd name."

Suki nodded in agreement. "He's not from here. He had a weird accent. Maybe he was too tried and in too much pain to talk properly but I think that's the way he sounds."

"I don't think he's evil either." Katara said looking gently at the boy.

"No... Hey! I wanted to show you something!"

"Well… I don't think we should leave... Never mind. Come on!"

**We'z gunna go find da boyz!**

Aang let another fire ball up in the air.

"No! You're not rough enough!" Zuko let a hot ball pass over Aang head. "You can't let fear rule your bending."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Sokka stood up. "Aang,"

"No Sokka."

"Fine." Sokka sat back down.

Zuko looked between them. "Did something just happen?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. From the top."

Aang looked around. "Hey! That Percy kid is going away!" They all turned to see the struggling figure.

"He's trying to get to the water!" Sokka yelled. "If he gets there his bending might be able to take us!"

"Ha! I doubt that." Zuko said. "I think we can take him." They shrugged and took off towards the boy. He was stumbling, crawling, jogging slowly to the water. He seemed intent on getting there. The three boys leaped across the grassy fields. Sokka keeping a steady pace while Aang and Zuko used their bending to go faster. Aang made it first.

"Hey! Stop!" He said he walked backwards so that he was facing Percy, who was crawling at the moment.

"What… do... You want?" He gasped out, trying to keep going.

"What are you doing?" Aang demanded.

"Trying… to get…. to the…. water."

"But why?" Zuko was almost there, Sokka not far behind him.

"Thought, you said… I wasn't a… Prisoner."

"You're not. As long as you don't attack."

"Not attacking. Just… need water." Aang held out his arm to stop Zuko and Sokka. They all watched as Percy reached the sand, then the water. His whole body shivered as his hands touched the water. Aang thought at first that it was the cold. But he soon realized that it was from pleasure.

Percy eased himself into the water slowly. He stood up and dove under. With an unspoken agreement the thee on the sand took fighting stances.

"Guys!" Toph ran up. "We lost Percy!"

"He's in the water." Sokka explained.

"Yeah, he's still in the water. How can he hold his breath this long?" Zuko's eyes never left the water as he spoke.

"Maybe you should go check to see if he's still alive or if he left." Sokka said, looking at Aang.

Aang took a shaky breath but a determined look came into his eyes. A look they all knew.

"Not afraid are you Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked with a grim smile on her face.

"An earth bender doesn't show fear." Aang looked at Toph, who grinned proudly.

"At least I taught you something!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and shoved Aang towards the water. "Enough talking, get going." Aang shot him a quick glare before diving in.

***Underwater***

Underwater everything was quiet and peaceful. Aang made a small air bubble around his face and began looking around. A large school of fish was crowding around something. Aang shrugged and went towards it.

***On the beach* **

"Guys! Did Toph tell you we lost Percy?" Katara and Suki ran up to the group on the sand.

"Yeah, he went underwater at least ten minutes ago." Sokka said. "We just sent Aang down to check on him."

"BY HIMSELF?!" the two girls yelled at the same time.

Sokka took a step back and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Uhhhhh." Suki slapped her forehead.

"You're not mad at me are you Suki?" Sokka looked pleadingly at his girlfriend. Katara whirled around to glare at Suki, who looked solemnly at Sokka.

"Yeah I'm angry!" Katara turned around again. Suki flashed a smile and a wink to Sokka.

"Well I guess I'm going after Aang." Katara dove into the water.

Everyone else looked at each other. "And then there were four." Toph sighed.

***Underwater***

Aang neared the school of fish. He was almost there when a voice behind him spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Aang managed to turn himself around to face the voice. It was a boy. He was tall, dark handsome, and… Percy?

Aang blew and the air bubble around his mouth grew.

"Percy?"

"Do I know you?" The big green eyes clouded. "Hey! Weren't you that kid who told them not to kill me?"

Aang shrugged. "Yes." He was still staring. This was a completely different Percy to the one crying in his sleep. This was a warrior. His eyes were bright and alert.

"Thanks man." Percy held out his hand.

"No problem." Aang reached out his arm and clasped the hand of the other boy. "You're dry!" Aang drew back, his eyes wide. "How are you breathing and talking? How are you surviving down here? You're not even a water bender!"

Percy's eyes went wide and filled with fear, he uttered a string of curse words and then looked at Aang blankly. "Ummm" Out of nowhere Katara appeared. The water around her swirled angrily. She grabbed Aang and pulled him close to her. The fish went wild but Katara didn't stop. She moved her hands in a complicated move, but yet again, the water stopped moving about a foot away from Percy.

"Stop!" He cried, he put his hands over his ears. "I'm working on it! Just SHUT UP!"

The water was moving so quickly around Aang that he could hardly see. Water filled his nose and eyes. Then suddenly everything stopped. The water went back in its place, Katara tried to say something but her mouth filled with the salty water. Aang opened his eyes and in a moment took everything in. He made an air bubble around he and Katara. Looking around he saw that Percy was nowhere in sight. Katara's hair was plastered to her face. She looked scared; Aang looked at her with worried eyes. Katara didn't scare easily.

For a moment Aang decided to forget about Percy. Just as he was about to shoot the two of them up to the surface the water pushed them out. Aang and Katara broke surface and after a brief exchange they started swimming. Just manually at first but then Katara started bending again. They made it to shore only to be ambushed by Sokka.

"What happened down there? It looked crazy! Is he, like, the most powerful water bender you've ever seen? Did he attack Aang? Did Aang kill him? TEELLLLLLL MMMEEE!"

"Sokka! If you'd shut up for a minute we'd tell you what happened." Katara glared at her brother.

"Let's go back to camp." Zuko said, his eyes never leaving the water. "We'll talk there."

Sokka threw an arm around Suki's shoulders and lead the way. Aang hung back and took one last look at the water.

"You coming?" Katara asked.

"Yeah… Just a minute." Aang was staring at something. "Is that Percy?"

Katara looked to where Aang was pointing. She squinted her eyes. "I… I think it is!"

The two watched in amazement at the boy in the water. He flew up in the air and fell back down with barley a splash. The movements, there was no effort in them. The water seemed to be moving purely by will.

"I don't think he's a water bender." Aang said. Katara turned to look at him in shock but without warning Percy came speeding out of the water. He ran full force towards where Aang and Katara were.

He grabbed each of their arms as he ran past. "Run. Run. Run. Run." The two battle experienced kids didn't need any more explanation. They took off and soon made it to camp with no problems.

"Wheew!" Percy was doubled over gasping for air. "Haven't ran like that in a while." All of the energy Aang and Katara had seen underwater was now gone, Percy looked about to feint.

"Guys, he's not really steady on his feet." Toph announced. Percy's face was an ashen colour. He shook his head.

"I just need to rest a little it. If you guys don't kill me in my sleep we'll talk later." He looked around and blushed. "Umm, is there anywhere I can…?" Katara caught on first.

"Oh! Right! Come on, you can sleep in Sokka's tent."

"Hey!" Sokka burst out. But his indigence was cut off from a nudge and a wink from Suki.

"Really, I can sleep on the ground or-" Percy was oblivious to the situation.

"No no no!" Sokka walked over to him and flung an arm around his broad shoulders. "It's no problem at all! I'll show you where it is, I just have to grab a few things and it's yours!"

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Oh! Just go to sleep already! You're making me dizzy!"

Percy looked at Toph. "Are you blind?" He blurted out.

"Yes!" Sokka interrupted. "It's a wonderful story! But rather long, you can hear it tomorrow! Come on now!" A bewildered Percy and a beaming Sokka walked away.

Aang shook his head. "I just don't understand."

**I promise things will start to happen in the next chapter you'll find out why Percy's in the avatar world and crap like that. It WILL be good and interesting! **

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **


	3. Chapter 3

**The boy from the sky**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA **

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV.**

I was just so tired I couldn't think. I was practically shaking from exhaustion. I hated myself for feeling so weak, which was a first mind you. I'm not some emo kid who hates themselves. The water had made me feel so good but it didn't last. It seemed like years before the boy and I finally made it to the tent that I was planning on sleeping in.

This was so weird! All of it! These people dressed weird, they acted weird and they had weird accents, and I'm pretty sure the one girl moved the water. I was freaking out!

"Here we are!" The boy opened up the flap of the tent and I walked in. Oddly enough, the first thing I noticed was not the blankets or mat on the floor but a wicked long, black sword leaning on the back of the tent. It was kind of hard to miss. The rest of the tent was almost bare. But the fact that they have a sword means that they have something to fight. It also means they're not normal humans.

"Whoa!" I reached for it. "This is incredible!" The guy sucked in his breath as I picked it up. It felt almost perfectly balanced in my hands, almost. Riptide is the only sword that is actually perfect for me. I didn't feel half as tired anymore though. It was one of the coolest swords I had ever seen.

"Where did you get this?" I held it up. The blade was almost perfect, a few mistakes but nothing major, it must have taken a skilled blacksmith to make it this good. I ran my thumb across the flat of the blade.

"That's mine. I made it." I turned around to get a full look at this guy. I got new respect for him. He was tall, not very but enough. He looked pretty strong, his blue eyes held a lot but I couldn't read their story.

"You made it?" He nodded. "Out of what?"

He grinned and cocked his head to one side. "A meteorite."

"You're kidding." Well at least it wasn't some evil rock that can cut demigods and mortals.

"Nope!" He looked pleased with himself. "I do kid a lot, but not about my sword."

I swiped with the sword made a stabbing motion. "That's awesome man." I said I handed the sword back. He seemed relieved.

"So… while we're on the topic, what about your sword?"

My first thought was 'monster'. My hand went to my pocket to feel if Riptide was still there.

"What sword?" What? I panicked.

"The sword in your pocket." He pointed to it. "It keeps going back there no matter how many times I move it. And I also don't understand how the sword works. How did you hide it in that little thing?"

Of course I did the only logical thing. "I think I'm going to hurl." I grabbed my stomach and groaned. Annabeth would have a cow if she heard me use that one again. It works on teachers so why not on weird people who might want to kill me? The boy helped me lie down.

"I'm Sokka, by the way."

"Thanks." Sokka left me alone in the tent. I wanted to go to sleep so badly but I didn't. Annabeth would be proud. Hmmm, where is Annabeth? She should be coming to save me soon. But I don't even know where I am.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. I racked my brain but all I could remember was falling. Falling fast and hard. It almost felt like I was being sucked into Tartarus. And then blackness.

I shuddered.

Ok, so I can't remember how I got here but maybe I could figure out where 'here' is. Also, I need to know if these people are friends, enemies or even human.

So far, we've got a boy about 13 with weird tattoos all over his boy ending in an arrow on his forehead who can breathe underwater. A girl about 14 who I'm pretty sure can move the water. A boy about 15 how has an awesome sword, another boy about 17 with what looks like a burn scar on one side of his face, not sure if he knows how to smile, a girl maybe 15, nothing special about her yet, and last but not least, a short, stocky 12 year old blind girl with an attitude.

What a weird bunch of people, But then again, when did normal things ever happen to me?

***I heard that the legend of Korra book 2 was going to be released today. But apparently I have to wait until April :/***

I should have known the gods wouldn't grant me a peaceful sleep. Again I was falling. I was getting pretty tired of it. There was blackness all around me until I saw a man. He it didn't seem like he was falling but he stayed in front of me the whole time. He was sitting with his legs cross and fists rest against each other. He was wearing a dark red robe, some of his long white hair was gathered up on the top of his head into a bun the rest hung down his back. His eyes were closed and it was kind of creepy.

"Hello?" I reached over to him. His eyes opened and I nearly screamed, instead of eyes bright blue lights shone out. It outlined every curve of his face making him look, well, really scary.

"You do not belong in our world." He spoke, but in a thousand different voices. A bunch of other people appeared behind him, they all had the glowing eyes and a few had glowing arrow tattoos that that other kid had. "You must leave us."

My heart was beating a thousand times a minute but I still managed to say something stupid. "Trust me, I would if I could."

"Do not mock us!" They all said as one, fire flew from his fists. I would be running away if I wasn't still falling.

I was kind of concentrating on the man in front of me so I didn't see the ocean coming up below me. I hit the water and sank in.

"Percy!" An urgent voice yelled, a voice I knew.

"Dad?"

"Oh good!" I couldn't see him and his voice was fuzzy and far away. "Listen Percy! I can't talk for long but this is the jest of things. The wall separating our world and the world you are in is breaking. I don't know details yet but if you don't repair the wall the two will mix and… hell, chaos and complete insanity will take over! Do you understand?" I still couldn't see him.

"No! I have no idea what you just said!" This seemed like a good time to panic. "How am I supposed to do that? Dad?"

"Listen Percy, I know that this is sudden but you need to focus! You were the first to cross over but more are sure to follow!"

"Follow? What am I supposed to focus on? How do I fix the wall or whatever?"

"You will find a way! My son… be careful." His voice faded away and I was left in the darkness.

I woke up to a sound I was familiar with, the sound of training. I knew that there wasn't an actual fight because I heard the shouts of a teacher. My body felt a little rested but not my mind, it was reeling with the news I had just heard.

"No! Harder! Don't be afraid to let loose of it!"

"I'm trying!" 

"Sneak attack" It sounded like someone threw a huge rock.

"Oof!" I heard another sound I was familiar with, the sound of someone being knocked to the ground.

"Sokka, I told you. You can't scream 'sneak attack' if you want the element of surprise." Wise words of wisdom.

"I think he's awake! Everyone stop bending!" The blind one said. I heard the splash of water and another bolder fall down. I sat up and stumbled out of the tent. Everyone's face held a guilty look; like they were doing something they weren't supposed to and were trying to hide it.

"Morning." I said. They all mumbled back to me, the girl who can move water nudged the boy with the tattoos. He took a step forwards.

"Um, we need to talk. We need to know who you are and what you're doing here."

I opened my mouth to say something, probably something stupid when my stomach made a really loud noise and I realized just how hungry I was.

"How about we talk over breakfast?" The girl who moved water said kindly. I really needed to know their names…

I grinned. "Sounds good to me."

We all started walking to where I guess the middle of their camp was. A big cooking pot stood in the middle of a fire pit. Nobody was talking, it was awkward because they were all watching me. I realized that they were waiting for me to attack. I recognized the tense body language and sharp glances they sent me when I moved.

"I'm not going to attack." I blurted out. They all jumped and blushed as they figured I knew exactly what they were thinking. "Well, I won't attack _first_." I corrected myself.

"Toph?" Sokka said, he looked at the blind girl, who was lying on the floor looking relaxed.

"He's not lying. He won't attack." They seemed to believe her. Finally, the girl started handing out bowls of food to everyone. She handed me a big bowl full of white mush with little pieces of meat in in. I was about to start eating when I saw what kind of meat it was. It almost made me sick.

"Umm. I'm sorry to be a pain but I don't eat fish." I handed the bowl back to the girl. She smiled.

"No big deal! Aang is a vegetarian too." The boy with the tattoos grinned widely.

"Oh, I'm not a vegetarian. I just don't eat fish because of… personal reasons." Like the fact I can talk to them.

"Oh." The girl shook off the confused look on her face and smiled again. "Well, you can have some of this." She handed me another bowl that just had the mush in it.

"Thanks." I started eating. It wasn't the greatest tasting stuff I've ever had but it was fine for now.

Once I had finished devouring the food, the guy with the burn mark on his face spoke.

"So, why are you here?"

I hesitated, not quite sure how to answer. Annabeth would know how to answer. Man, I miss her. "Honestly, I don't know. Could you tell me where 'here' is anyways? And maybe could I know your names?"

"Well," The boy with tattoos said. "I'm Aang, that's Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Suki, and Toph." He pointed to everyone in turn. I struggled to keep a straight face. Seriously, what were their parents thinking?! They all waved when their names were said.

Zuko spoke. "And to answer where we are… We're in the Fire Nation." He sounded kind of bitter.

I couldn't help but snicker a little bit. "Fire Nation?" they all looked shocked. "Oh, sorry. I've just never heard of it before."

"How could you have NOT heard of it?" Katara was shocked. "We've been at war with them for the past hundred years!"

"War?! A hundred years?!" I felt dizzy.

"Are you insane?" Toph asked.

"Yes." I sat down. Everyone looked terrified.

"It's ok!" Katara said trying to calm me down. "Aang is the Avatar! He's going to end this war."

"What the heck is an Avatar?" I looked at Aang. He must not have been older then 13, his big grey eyes filled with fear when Katara said that last bit. She pretty much said he was going to save the world.

"What planet are you from exactly?" Sokka asked. Before I could retort back I heard a loud roar. I turned around to see a huge, white, 6 legged monster. Perfect. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. I wasn't even sure this thing was Greek. But I guess I had to kill it. Why weren't the kids running away screaming?

"Stop!" Aang flew… FLEW over my head and landed on the monsters head. "This is Appa, my best friend and flying bison!" I looked at everyone else. They looked at like I was the crazy one. I closed my eyes and reminded myself I was in a different world.

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked me. "You look a little sick."

"Yeah." You really don't look so good." Aang flew to me and looked in my face. Yes, FLEW! He looked into my eyes and we had a stare off. Without warning his grey eyes grew large and he stumbled back. His mouth opened and a familiar green smoke poured out.

"Wonderful." I mumbled. This whole thing was just PERFECT!

"Aang!" Katara yelled and lunged towards him. I held out my arm to stop her and knelt down so that my face was level to Aang's. The raspy female voice hit me full force.

_To cross over is a dangerous game_

_All who must do it come to great pain_

_New friends and old_

_They must do as they're told_

_To fix what now is broken_

_With words that now are spoken_

_Travel down, perish in flame_

_Travel up, win the game_

Aang fell down, moaned and put his head in his hands. I let go of Katara and she ran to him. She helped him up.

"What just happened?" He asked, his speech slurred.

"You Sir," I answered grimly. "Have just spoken a prophecy."

**HOLY CRAP! I wrote a prophecy! (: **

**There's not much Toph in this chapie so I will try and make her more talkative next one!**

**Should I make more demigods come over into the Avatar world? **


	4. finding out

**The Boy From The Sky**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA **

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

"_To cross over is a dangerous game_

_All who must do it come to great pain_

_New friends and old_

_They must do as they're told_

_To fix what now is broken_

_With words that now are spoken_

_Travel down, perish in flame_

_Travel up, win the game" _I quoted. "That sound right to everyone else?" They were all freaking out.

"How did you remember all that?" Aang asked.

I shrugged. "I've had practice." I started mulling over the possibilities. Katara was staring intently at me, it was making me nervous. Randomly, a hawk flew into the clearing. I stared at it. It looked like a messenger hawk.

"HAWKY!" Sokka yelled. He ran to the bird and picked it up lovingly.

"Hawky?" I asked disbelievingly.

Suki nodded. "I love him but he's a little childish at times."

Toph snorted. "HA! A little? At times? I guess love is blind. Oh no wait, I'M blind and I can see Sokka is a complete bimbo with the mental range of a rock."

"I GOT A LETTER!" Sokka screamed. He held up a piece of paper triumphantly. His eyes skimmed it. "It's for you." His shoulders slumped as he handed it dejectedly to Suki.

"What did I tell you?" Toph elbowed Zuko. "Sokka's just a baby!"

Katara laughed behind her hand. "Aw! Is Sokka disappointed? Did baby Sokka not get a letter?"

Toph laughed while Sokka crossed his arms and pouted.

"Guys." Suki brought the attention back to her. "This is important. The Kyoshi warriors are being moved to a different prison."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"Who are the Kyoshi Warriors?" I asked, to be honest I felt a little left out.

"My band of girls who follow the way of Avatar Kyoshi, we are trained for combat and missions, we can run any distance, climb any wall, and defeat anyone who stands in our way."

Wow… even in this world there is a scary group of deadly girls. "Huh… Sounds like the Hunters of Artemis."

"The who?"

"The Hunters of Artemis. They're this group of girls who live forever unless the die in battle, they have bow and arrows and they've sworn off men for eternity. They follow Artemis."

"Um, ok…" Suki scooted away from me.

"Keep the crazies to yourself." Toph said.

"ANYWAYS!" Suki yelled. "The Kyoshi Warriors are being moved, they were casing too much trouble in the last prison." She smiled proudly. "Those are my girls! I'm going after them."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except me yelled.

"Seriously, these are my girls. I need to at least be there if they can see me, or maybe I'll find a way to get them out."

"No!" Sokka went up to Suki. "You can't go!"

Suki put her hands on her hips. "And why not? You went to save your dad and ended up rescuing me, your dad and Chit Sang."

"Sounds like a successful rescue mission." I mused. Nobody cared.

"That was different!"

"How Sokka? How was it possibly different?"

"Because I wasn't in danger of losing you!" He yelled. Everything went silence. That's when I realized they were a couple. The way they went back and forth, the way Sokka stood protectively near her, (even though she was more than capable of handling herself.) It was exactly like Annabeth and I.

"Sokka," Suki's voice was soft. "You're not going to lose me. I can take of myself, I know when the fight is to great I'll leave if I see I can't control it. But this is something I need to do. Those are my girls, we've trained, fought, _grown up_ together. They are my sisters. I need to make sure I can do everything in my power to help them." The way her eyes shone, I knew there was no way Sokka would win this fight, and Sokka knew it to. I knew how it felt. The boy pulled Suki into a hug.

"Kick some Fire Nation butt for me, kay?"

Suki grinned as Sokka kissed her forehead. "You know I will."

Suki decided to leave right away. Within half an hour she had said good bye to everyone and threatened me, saying she would find me and end me if I did anything. All that was left was Sokka. She went up to him, they clasped the lower part of each other's arms like a warrior would do, than they kissed. Suki left silently,

Aang went up to Sokka. "She'll be fine." He said.

Sokka nodded. "I know." Then he straightened his back and called everyone for a 'team meeting.'

"We still need to decide what to do with him." Sokka jabbed a thumb at me.

"I'm sitting _right_ here." I told him.

"I think we're supposed to help him." Katara said.

"Thanks, help is hard to-"

"Please Katara! This is serious! We don't have all that much time to waste; Sozin's comet is still on its way."

"Who's comet? What does that have to-"

"I feel it to! There's a connection between us and Percy." Aang didn't even look at me.

"wow, uh thanks but I have a girlfriend."

"All this crap about 'connections' and 'feels'. It's a load of crap! Why don't we go along for the ride and knock a few heads?" Toph smashed her fist into her hand.

"Just as long as it's not my head."

"Knocking heads_ is_ good." Sokka stroked his chin. "I miss my beard."

"You need to go through puberty to have a beard."

"Hey!"

"AHAHAH! I like this kid!" Toph reached out for a high-five.

Great… that's the comment they all hear.

"Zuko! What's your opinion?" Katara looked at Zuko. He raised his eyes, he looked right at me, his eyes were tame yellow colour, but I had a feeling they would light up to a brilliant gold in fierce anger. I kept his gaze.

"I will follow the Avatar in whatever he decides. If you'd like to know what I actually think is this. We need to find out WHAT it is exactly we'd be doing if we help him."

"Oh yeah."

Every single pair of eyes turned on me. I blushed. Closing my eyes I recited the prophesy one more time in my head.

"Last night I had a dream." I started.

"No way! Me too! Momo was being mean to me again!" Sokka pouted.

"Who's Momo? NEVERMIND! In my dream there was this dude, he had a long red robe and crazy long white hair and… glowing blue eyes." Hey, they already think I'm crazy.

Aangs eyes widened. "You saw Avatar Ruko?"

Ok… So they know this dude. "Um, sure? Anyways… He told me to leave his world whatever. Then I saw… well not exactly saw but I talked to him and stuff, he said the wall that's separating my world and this world is breaking." I realize now how insane that sounded.

"Did you just say your world and this world? Implying you're from a different world?" Katara asked, tight lipped.

"I think so." I scratched the back of my neck. "There were almost no details. It was a rushed conversation."

"How are we supposed to know if he's telling the truth?" Sokka asked.

"I can't feel anything!" Toph said.

"But what about Azula?" Sokka challenged. "You couldn't feel anything with her either!"

Zuko perked up at the name Azula. "When did you meet Azula?"

"During the invasion." Aang said softly.

"Oh."

"What invasion? NEVERMIND! Focus at the topic at hand! Jeez… and I thought I was ADHD. So, I'm from a different world and I'm supposed to fix the wall that's separating us. Aang was just possessed by the spirit of Delphi and told a prophesy, I think you guys are supposed to help me in my quest."

I held my breath as they all exchanged glances.

"We're kind of on a deadline…." Aang started to say.

"Are you guys seriously buying this?!" Toph leapt up. "You can't possibly believe him! Just because he's a really good liar doesn't mean we can or should believe him!" She stomped her foot, the ground around my hands and feet moved up and closed in on me. I honestly think I stopped breathing for a second. Nobody else seemed fazed.

"How did you do that?" I squeaked. Seriously almost peeing my pants.

"What? Never seen an earth bender before?" Toph challenged. "'Cause I'm the best there is! Nobody can stand against The Blind Bandit!" She lifted her arm above her head.

"Toph… That was your name before you joined the group. You can't have a solo name." Sokka said.

"Aang gets to be The Avatar!"

"Really?" Aang asked. "That's your argument?"

"Come on!" Katara tossed her hair. "Aang doesn't GET to be The Avatar! He HAS to be the Avatar."

"WHAT THE HECK IS AN AVATAR AND AN EARTH BENDER?!" I yelled, it seemed to be the only way to get their attention. Everyone stared.

"You've never heard of a bender?" Zuko asked, sitting forwards.

I shook my head, squirming under his intense gaze.

"So you've never seen this?" He held out his hand and flames leapt up. They danced across his hand.

"Or this?" Aang flicked his wrist and a blast of wind hit me in the face.

"Or this?" Katara moved her arms and the water from her cup rose and formed a shape.

"Or this?" Toph stomped the ground again and the ground under me moved, pushing me into a standing position. I had been sitting against a rock with my legs spread out in front of me.

I shook my head, my hands and feet were still encased in rock, preventing me from running away.

"Are there more like you?" I asked, my voice sounded really high.

"Yes!" Katara said, "There is the Fire Nation, Earth kingdoms and Water tribes!"

"That's only three." I noticed. "What about you?" I nodded towards Aang. He looked down and Zuko looked away.

"The Air Nomads were wiped out a hundred years ago by the Fire Nation, Aang is the Avatar, he ran away from the air temples but crash landed in the ocean. He went into the avatar state encasing himself in ice and he lived for a hundred years that way until Sokka and I found him and released him." Katara's eyes filled with pride.

"A hundred years?" Looking at Aang I decided he couldn't be more then 13.

"Aang is the last air bender, and the last hope for the world." This whole time Aang had been looking at the ground now he looked at me, straight in the eyes. His big grey eyes held determination. Frankly, I was proud of this kid, ad frankly, I can't believe I just said frankly.

"Last question, what's an Avatar?"

Katara opened up her mouth to answer but Sokka jumped up. "An Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, he, or she is the only one who can bend all four elements. The Avatar keeps balance in the world. The hundreds of Avatar's before them help them, when he or she calls upon the past lives they go into the avatar state witch is when their eyes glow blue and they get really scary." He sat back down.

"Wow…. Good job Sokka." Aang said, looking impressed.

"What are you?" I asked Sokka.

"I'm a non-bender, if that's what you mean, but you could say I'm the weapons and plan guy!" He smiled proudly, not seeming disappointed.

"So why are you guys hiding out?" I asked.

"Well… you see, Aang is the avatar." Katara started.

"No chiz!" Toph spat. "We JUST said that Sugar Queen!"

"Shut up Dirt girl!"

"Dirt girl? You can refer to me as the Bind Bandit or the Runaway."

"Nice nicknames. You guys remind me of some other people I know. But why are you hiding?"

"I'll take this!" Aang said. "One hundred years ago the Fire Nation declared war on the rest of the world. The took out the air benders knowing that the next avatar, me, would be born into them. But I had run away before I knew any of that was going to happen. Now the fire Nation wants me dead because I'm going to end the war before they can win. These guys are all outlaws because they're helping me. Zuko over here was the Fire prince, until he did something and got banished, only after he found me and captured me could he return home. A while back his sister shot me in the back with lightning and everyone thought I was dead. Zuko returned home but the good in him lived! He knew I wasn't dead so he set off to find me and teach me fire bending."

Zuko snorted. "Stop making me sound like a hero."

"Hey," I said, "I know lots of people who lived their whole lives helping the enemy, yet still died heroes because they did the right thing in the end."

"Died?" Sokka gulped.

"How did they die?" Toph asked. "did you kick some butt?"

"No. I actually would have been killed if they hadn't changed."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence.

"Is your world having a war too?" Aang asked, his voice soft.

I shook my head. "We just finished one." I realized my hands and feet were STILL stuck in the ground, Toph didn't seem to want to let me go anytime soon but then, my brain got a genius idea! My father was the god of oceans right? But his nickname is Earth Shaker! Soooooo does that give me power over earth? I closed my eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened.

"If you're trying to move the rock you're doing it wrong." Toph said, she jabbed a finger in Aangs direction. "Twinkle Toes! Recite!"

Aang stood up straight. "To be an Earth Bender you can't just will the earth to move. You have to command it. Don't be shy or timid, you face it HEAD ON!" He looked at Toph expectantly.

"Nicely done pupil!" She grinned broadly. "Your turn Sea Legs!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I commanded the earth around me to move. I heard a loud rumble and I could feel my hands and feet again. Opening up my eyes I saw everyone dumbfounded.

"I thought you weren't a bender?"

**Ok ok…. Not my best! Do you want me to have Percy explain to them about his world or should I just skip it and resume after that?**

**I'm sorry about getting rid of Suki but I don't know her that well and there is just a lot of people. **** Epic sword fight between Sokka and Percy coming soon!**


	5. On Olympus

**The Boy From The Sky**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA or P!nk**

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth walked up to the man at the desk.

"600th floor please." She said, her tone icy and dangerous.

"Ha ha. Sorry kid, go back to the mental hospitable." The man didn't even look up from his newspaper.

Annabeth leaned across the desk. "Not today bub. Give. Me. The key."

The man tried not to let his fear show as he handed over the key. Annabeth couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she stepped into the elevator. After she was on her way up did her brain seem to yelled louder.

"Bad idea chid! You can't just go up to Olympus and demand everyone listen to you! They'd sooner blast you to bits!" a third of her brain was saying.

"Come on! Percy is the savour of Olympus for crying out loud! They've got to TRY and find him!"

While the last and loudest part was going, "_JUST GIVE ME A REASON JUT A LITTLE BIT'S ENOUGH! JUST A SECOND WE'RE NOT BROKEN JUST BENT AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN!_" So Apollo decided to put P!nk on in the elevator. Sue her.

The doors opened and she stood with pride in her eyes, she surveyed Olympus. What she had designed and built. Granted, it wasn't done yet but it looked amazing.

She started the trek up to the throne room. Before she got there she thought all the gods were there, fighting. She pushed the door open to find only Zeus and Ares, both standing about 15 feet tall facing off.

"Father! You cannot let your petty feelings get in my way! You're just a-"

"Hello!" Annabeth screamed. The gods shrunk to about 7 feet.

"Leave, child. NOW." Zeus's voice was strained.

"No." Now that she was facing them her fear was gone. She knelt down. "With all due respect Lord Zeus, I have a very important matter to discus with the Olympians. Surly you can find it in your heart to do this small favour for the official architect of Olympus."

"You're Athena's daughter, aren't you?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes sir."

Ares snorted and muttered something about brain children.

"Silence!" Zeus ordered. "What is your 'oh so important' meeting about?" He asked Annabeth.

"It's about Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Savour of Olympus, he's gone missing." She spoke boldly.

Zeus snorted. "Foolish girl. Don't you think we already know?"

Annabeth was taken aback. "You already know?"

"Of course! You don't think we'd just let the most powerful demigod walk around with us not watching him 24/7?"

Annabeth bit back her anger. "So… Where is he?"

Ares laughed. "I got this one daddy dearest! He's not in this world anymore kid."

"What?"

"He's in a different world! Have a problem hearing? He got sucked into a different world by accident, we didn't realize the walls were so thin…"

"They are not thin!" Zeus exclaimed. "They're breaking! Get your facts straight."

"So _anyways _he has to fix the walls on the other side or else our worlds will mix. It will be a mess! Remember when we had that run in with that girl? Wow… What a woman! She was a fighter! Haha! Avatar…. Ok come on now. What was her name? Jinora! Yeah! Avatar Jinora!"

"When did all this happen?" Annabeth choked out.

"Not that long ago… Couple hundred years?" Ares looked at Zeus.

"Really? Not that long ago at all! Wow! That was some intense fighting going on!" Zeus and Ares were lost in memories while Annabeth tried to get her anger under control.

"No! I meant when did you decide to send Percy without telling me?" If Annabeth didn't get answers soon she was going to hit someone.

"We didn't decide! Ok? We're can't decide everything! He just left! Old barnacle beard talked to him for a few seconds but it really drained him."

"So what can I do to help him?" Annabeth asked.

"Just sit at home and don't kill yourself." Zeus said.

"What? You mean there's nothing I can do? Just sit at home like… like an old fuddy duddy?"

"Calm yourself!" Her mind screamed. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your time." She bowed again and left.

She was about half way to the elevator when she saw someone.

"Mother!" She cried.

Athena turned around smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hello Annabeth! What are you doing on Olympus? I thought you were taking the week off?"

"I was… I mean I am. I came to talk to Zeus about Percy's disappearance."

Athena huffed. "Well, did you get answers?"

"No! All I learned was that Percy is in another world! And I can't do anything about it."

"Well..." Athena looked into Annabeth's eyes. "Know where your priorities stand daughter."

In the elevator Annabeth slumped against the wall and blinked away tears.

"_Are you hiding in the closet? Are you underneath the bed? Did you go for a long walk off a short pier? How come you're not here?! Should I worry you've been bitten? Or somebody got you high. Quick come back or I might just die! How come you're not here?"_

Apollo was getting punched in the throat next time Annabeth saw him.

**The first song was Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk and that guy from Fun… Nate something. The second one was How Come You're Not Here by P!nk.**

**Sorry it was short but I'm actually really happy with how this went.**


	6. Sword fights and stories

**The Boy On the Ground.**

**Guess what happened to me?! Well, I was on my computer trying to watch ATLA when the whole thing shut down. I tried to start it up again but all I got was a blank page and I couldn't do anything so I shut it down and tried again, this time I got a page saying the computer was locked and I was going to jail for 6 years for visiting child porn sites! So I was pissed off and I went to my parents, apparently it's a virus that you can get from movie watching websites and stuff. My dad took my computer in and they're going to have to wipe it clean… if they can even get it to start! So my almost finished chapter was lost so I'm on my mom's laptop, I'll be able to use it almost as much as my computer though so I'll still update. **

**Now I'm afraid to watch the Legend Of Korra online :/ BTW's is season 2 coming out on the 17****th****? **

**Sorry for my rant. ONWARDS! **

**Chapter 5**

"I really can't believe there's another world!" Percy said, he had finally digested the information along with a LONG history lesson on the avatars world. Plus a few of their adventures and the mission they're on.

The Gaang laughed at Percy's enthusiasm. "So Percy, what's your world like?" Aang finally asked.

"Well, in a nutshell; it's messed up." Percy said.

"What?" Aang looked confused. "What's wrong with it?"

Percy stood up. "Listen, I'd love to tell you about my world but I have this disorder call ADHD Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. Basically I can't sit still or pay attention for very long or else I'll lose my mind. I'm actually impressed with myself for lasting as long as I did."

"Alright." Katara stood up. "Wht do you want to do?"

"Yeah!" Aang made the wind stand him upright. "What DO you want to do? Bending battle? Go for a swim? A ride on Appa?"

"Do you have ADHD too?" Percy asked jokingly. "I was thinking maybe a little sword play." He rolled on the balls of his feet while Sokka's eyes light up. "What do you say Sokka?"

"I'm ready!" Sokka stood up. "bring it on."

"HA! I hope you're good Sea Legs, I haven't seen Sokka get his butt whooped in at least 3 hours!"

The two boys stood facing off. The others stood at safe distances watching, enraptured.

"You're stance is good, and so is your grip. You must have been taught by a master." Percy said.

"Thank you. I was actually taught by the-" Sokka's sword flew out of his hands and Percy's blade rested against his chest.

"Dead." Percy pronounced.

"What just happened?" Toph yelled. "He barely moved!"

Sokka went to retrieve his sword, he stood ready waiting for an attack, expecting Percy to for his chest again he held his sword higher. Instead Percy swiped at his legs and Sokka fell down.

"Dead." Percy held his sword to Sokka's neck.

"That was just warm up!" Sokka said, his face red. "Let's do it for real now!"

Over half an hour later you would find two boys drenched in sweat swinging swords at each other. Percy was obviously the better swords master but he didn't end the fight. Instead he kept it going, shouting instruction over the noise.

"Keep your arm straight! Watch your feet! Higher! Higher! Not to high! You could have killed me there! My neck wasn't protected and you didn't see it or go for it! Watch your feet I said! Keep your head up! Protect your chest! What does that cloud look like to you?"

Sokka had been doing everything Percy had said, up until the question.

"What?" He took a step back and was soon lying on the ground.

"Dead."

"Oh come on!"

"Whoo hoo!" Katara and Aang cheered from the sidelines while Toph laughed.

Percy grinned, shrugged, and took a bow. He helped Sokka up again. "You know, you're pretty good." He said.

"Really? You think so?" Sokka looked Percy full in the face, Aang and Toph ran up, Zuko and Katara not far behind.

"With a little more practice you'll be almost as good as me! And they say I'm the best swords master in 300 years!"

"Wow! Really?" Hero worship shone from Sokka's eyes.

"Who is 'they'?" Katara asked.

"I'll tell you…after I go for a swim." Percy said. Nobody had noticed how bad he was shaking or the ashen grey colour his face was.

"Here, let me help you." Sokka dropped his sword and put his arm around Percy's middle to help him get to the water. After exchanging glances Zuko grabbed the other side of him. The girls, plus Aang, shrugged and followed them. They walked slowly down the grassy hill, then on the warm sand, and finally they made it to the ocean. Katara breathed deeply and smiled at no one in particular.

"Don't you just love the _smell _of it?" She asked.

"No," Toph crossed her arms. "I hate the water."

"Keep the negativity to yourself." Katara shot back.

"Ladies! Please." Sokka and Zuko dropped Percy near the water.

"I like the smell of the water." Aang put in.

"Thank you Aang!" Katara stuck her tongue out at Toph.

Zuko shrugged. "Not my favourite smell either."

"It reminds me of home." Sokka said. "And…." His eyes stared welling up with tears. "Suki."

"Sokka… it's been like, a few hours." Katara said unfeelingly.

"Yeah. Grow up already." Zuko crossed his arms.

"I GOT IT!" Sokka screamed.

Toph pushed Sokka over. "Why would you make that unholy sound?" She demanded.

"What did you get?" Asked Aang.

"Why Zuko is so grumpy!" Standing up Sokka pointed at Zuko, who raised his eyebrows.

"Enlighten me." Zuko said.

"Cuz you're away from Mai!"

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Mai! Remember? She was with Azula, she was the gloomy girl who sighed lot." Sokka said. "And also," he shrugged an arm around a disgusted Zuko's shoulders. "Mr. Romantic's girlfriend!"

"Oh please." Zuko shoved Sokka, he fell into the water, laughing.

"She was your girlfriend?" Aang asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" Zuko asked.

"You know… now that I think about it… it's not." Katara grinned. "You're both really depressing. I can see how that would work." She giggled.

"HA! She could do better." Toph said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko demanded.

"Hey." Toph spread her hands. "All I'm saying is that she-"

Toph was cut off by a wild shrieks of laughter coming from far away in the water.

**Percy's POV**

I was dropped rather rudely on the ground and then ignored. They were all having an argument about the smell of something; I don't know I wasn't listening.

I crawled into the water and shuddered with delight. Apparently I wasn't as healed as I thought, and the sword fighting was a bit too much. Oh well… I went under and I could feel myself growing stronger and more alert, I moved my body and didn't feel any pain, which is a good sign. Almost immediately the fish moved around me. They didn't know I was the son of Poseidon but they knew I held power over them or something. It was just nice to be appreciated.

I swam around for a bit, chatting with the fish, they're just like kids. They all wanted to show me their homes and stuff like that.

All of the sudden an ugly fish swam up to me. It was the size of a double bed and it had a very impressive beard. But seriously, it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

All the other fish stopped talking and backed up.

"It's the messenger." One whispered in a hushed tone. Well, it didn't really whisper because it's a fish, it sort of…. Never mind.

"Hello." It said to me.

"Hey." I responded.

"You control the oceans. Don't you?"

I shook my head. "No, my father does."

He blinked, which I supposed was him nodding. "I bring a gift from my master. The ruler of these oceans. The moon and water spirits." He opened up his mouth and I thought for a second that he was going to eat me, but he lifted up his tongue and there lie a large bag. I put my hand in carefully and took it out.

"Thank you." I bowed my head.

"I also bring a message. Try not to wake up to many Oceanids and Naiads." He gave what I guess was a smile and left.

"Open the bag! Open the bag! Let's see what it is! Oh, open the bag!" The fish crowded me.

"Alright! Alright!" I laughed at them, but I couldn't help but think about what that guy meant by 'waking up' the Naiads and Oceanids. I opened up the bag and found a whole bunch of gold drachmas! Not going to lie… it made me really happy. I had lost everything in my pockets except for riptide when I crossed over.

All the fish went, "OOOoooohhhh!" When they saw. But then I heard a new sound. The sound of a human giggling. I peered into the water and saw a girl, her skin was a pale blue colour and her hair which was a billion different shades of green was woven into a braid with seaweed, her huge eyes shone like golden fish scales. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her clothes consisted of a rap around dress sort of thing the colour of sand, she wore quite a lot of necklaces made out of seashells.

She was a naiad.

She giggled again then rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hello Sea Prince." She bubbled.

"Hello." I said carefully.

She moved closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You've woken me up!" She gushed. "I've been sleeping for ever so long!"

"How did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Oh you dear boy!" She cried. "Just by being here! Your powerful presence has shaken us up from our slumber!"

"Us?" I gulped. Just one was making me uncomfortable.

She nodded. "My sisters will wake up soon so we must use this time we have together." She moved closer like she was going to kiss me when she was thrown back.

"Hey!" She shrieked. Another naiad swam up, she looked almost exactly the same except her eyes were purple and her dress and hair was different.

"Hey Sea Prince. Don't waste your time on that one thing, want to go for a REAL water spirit?"

"I have a girlfriend." I managed to tell her before once again she was flung back with an indignant 'hey'.

More Naiads came up there must have been at least 6. Then some other things swam up, they must have been the Oceanids. They looked similar except for the fact that they had flabs of skin attaching their arms to their sides and fins on their feet. They were fighting but soon they lost interest and were shooting water at each other shrieking in delight and laughing and giggling. Without realizing it we had risen to the surface. I held onto the bag of coins as I was jostled and bumped and pushed and splashed. The fish were going wild, apparently they liked having someone to play with.

I decided that I had had enough so I started swimming to shore.

I walked out of the water to a shocked group of people.

"Where did all those girls come from?" Sokka asked in a strangled voice pointing at them.

"I woke them up." I answered while trying to hide the bag.

"They were sleeping in the water?" Katara asked disbelievingly.

Nodding grimly I knew I sounded crazy. "Come on. I guess it's time to tell you about my world."

"Are they from your world?" Aang asked. A few Naiads swam up giggling and waving. Dumbfounded the boys waved back.

"Don't." I said. "They're terrible flirts and you'll only encourage them." I smiled as I remembered Annabeth telling me almost the exact same thing to me on my first day conscious at camp.

"Come on darlings." About four Naiads came out of the water and walked towards Katara and Toph. "Let us do your hair!"

"Oh." Katara blushed. "Uhh."

"No!" Toph slid her foot around then made a shoving motion towards the Naiads. The sand flung them backwards into the water. They shot a stream of water to Toph and swam away. Katara redirected it before it hit Toph, I was going to leave it but whatever.

"We'd better leave." Aang said. "Come on."

We started walking back to camp but all around Dryads peered out from their trees, rubbing their eyes and staring at me. Thankfully they were a lot more shy than the Naiads.

"Who are they?" Aang asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. They're creeping me out." Zuko said. The others nodded in agreement.

"They are Dryads." I told them. "They tree spirits."

"How can we see them if they're spirits?" Katara asked.

"I hardly feel them at all." Toph said.

Shrugging I kept walking.

Finally we made it to the camp, we all sat down.

"So… your world." Aang prompted. I wondered how to start.

"Well… ok, here goes. Millions of years ago there was a war between two divine beings, the titans and the gods. The gods won. The gods are immortal and each in charge of their own element."

"Like water, fire, earth, and air?" Aang asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, like… love, beauty, war, music, wisdom, farming… stuff like that. Make sense?"

They nodded.

"They 12 major gods are called the 12 Olympians. And the three biggest gods are called The Big Three. There is Zeus, he's the king of all gods and he is in charge of the sky, there is Poseidon, his element is the ocean, and last there is Hades, he's in charge of the underworld and riches." I looked around; they didn't seem to have any questions. "With the gods ruling the world the humans prospered. But the gods weren't perfect, they fell in love with the mortals and had children with them, these kids had many names; hero's, demigods, half-bloods."

"Why were they called hero's?" Sokka asked.

"Because," I said, "They were. They lived a really dangerous lives and to fight other gods, people, monsters…"

"Monsters?!" Toph asked.

"Yeah… I'll get to that in a minute! So these demigods were really powerful and lived dangerous lives, they often went on quests for the gods and stuff like that. But first half-bloods need to be trained."

"What were they trained with?" Sokka interrupted. "Swords? Spears? What?"

"Yep, swords and shields, spears, bows and arrows, knives, clubs, pretty much any weapon you can imagine! Plus the running, wrestling, climbing, fire starting, strategizing."

"Awesome!"

"Trust me, it is! So anyways, the gods and goddess go a little crazy and there are quite a few kids. A few hundred years ago they made a camp for their kids, a safe heaven. Most of the kids have ADHD and dyslexia which makes it hard to read stuff. It makes them weird in the normal world but it helps them in the Greek world."

"Greek?" Katara started. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Greeks were the ones who worshiped the gods, when the Greeks died out the gods didn't, the just adapted to different cultures."

"Ok." Katara nodded, "that makes sense but why did you say 'in the normal world'?"

"The mortals don't know about the demigods and gods and monsters and magic, they're minds can't handle the awesomeness! They see through something called 'the mist'. I'm not sure how it works but it makes them see what they want, so instead of seeing a demon dog from hell they see an adorable puppy that's lost its way."

"They sound like a bunch of wimps." Toph decided.

"Hey!" I said. "They might not be smart but I've met and fought alongside lots of brave people who have no idea what's going on." I thought about Paul and my mother.

Toph spread her hands, "Alright, no need to get offended."

"Sorry," I said. "Anyways, a little while ago the Big Three made a pact not to have any more kids. They were too powerful and unpredictable, plus there was a prophesy that said that the next child of The Big Three that turned 16 would decide the fate of Olympus."

"Wow…." Zuko said. "So, you're a demi-god?"

"Yep! I'm a child of Poseidon."

"But you just said The Big Three didn't have anymore kids!" Katara pointed out.

"I also said they weren't perfect." I said. "My dad broke the rules and had me. I'm a mistake." I couldn't help but let a little of the bitterness I had out.

"That must be hard." Aang said, his voicefull of sympathy

"My father says my sister was born lucky." Zuko said, "He said I was lucky to be born."

"My parents don't trust me and think I can't do anything." Toph drew her knees to her chest.

"My father is never there for me." Katara said.

"Aren't we pathetic?" Sokka and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well done." I said as we high fived. "Even though I'm a mistake my mom, my dad and my step-dad all love me."

"Aw, that's good." Katara smiled.

"How old are you?" Aang asked.

"16 almost 17. Why?" I replyed.

"You said the next child of The Big Three had to decide the fate of Olympo."

"Olympus." I corrected him. "And I did."

"How?" Everyone asked, instantly mesmerized.

"It's kind of a long story…" I blushed. I didn't want to talk about it really. Whenever someone does they always make it seem like I'm the hero.

"We got time!" Sokka said he motioned towards the sun, it was just starting to set.

"And I want to know about the other gods." Zuko pointed out. "You only told us about 3."

"I want to hear about those monsters!" Toph grinned crazily.

"I'll make some supper and then we'll start story time." Katara said.

I grabbed my stomach and grinned at her. "That might be a good plan."

For now it was fine, but we needed to start on the quest. I just didn't know where to start.

**I'm pretty sure that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Be impressed guys! Haha!**

**Who's excited for the Catching Fire trailer coming out tomorrow? ME!**

**Also… If you're a Legend Of Korra fan, go on youtube and search 'When I'm the leaf.' Watch the 25 second long video by 123precent. It's like being high for 25 seconds. It's the greatest thing in the world! You won't regret! **

***Coming up* I don't think any more demigods will come over, but I gave Percy money to call them on IM so we will meet them. I think some monsters will come into the pic though!**

**Peace out!**


	7. New clothes

**The Boy On the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**Chapter 7**

Inside Percy's tent he contemplated on how to bring up the fact that he was about to drag them all on a dangerous adventure.

The next morning everyone woke up refreshed and ready for a new day. They had stayed up late talking the other night, but nobody seemed to have a problem with it. Percy had told them the best he could about his world last night and they all had dreamt about it.

"Good morning!" Sokka said cheerfully as they sat down for breakfast.

"Morning." Everyone returned.

"What are we going to do today?" Aang asked excitedly.

Percy opened up his mouth but Zuko beat him to it.

"Train." Zuko pointed a finger at the young Avatar. "We slacked off yesterday and we can't afford to do that."

"Aww!" Aang groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Katara put in. "I know it's rough Aang but you need to master all four elements before the comet gets here."

"I know that Katara." Aang turned away.

"What element do you want to start with today?" Toph asked.

"Water." Aang didn't even hesitate.

"There's one more thing we need to discus." Sokka interrupted. "We need to get our friend Percy here some new clothes. If we're seen he'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Hhhmm." Katara looked him up and down. "Sokka's right."

Percy looked down at his badly burned tee shirt and shorts. "Yeah… I could use some new clothes."

"Great!" Aang jumped up. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Toph stomped and a wall of earth popped up blocking his path. "You still have to train."

"Oh come on!" He sat back down.

"I'd better stay here to make sure Twinkle Toes doesn't try to escape." Toph decided.

Aang crossed his arms and pouted. "Like you could stop me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, so I guess it's just the boys going out." Katara said.

"I'm a boy!" Aang protested at the same time Zuko yelled.

"Who said I was going?"

"Sorry Zuko." Katara said, ignoring Aang. "But do you really trust Percy and Sokka alone together? No offence Percy but you just don't come across as a very responsible person."

"None taken." Percy shrugged.

"Pleeeeeeeease Zuko?" Katara batted her eyelashes.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." Zuko shrugged, defeated.

"Great!" Katara clapped her hands, "You had better be going now. Would you mind getting some more food too? We're running a little short." She didn't say it but everyone added, 'because we have another mouth to feed,' in each of their own minds.

"Kay," Sokka dragged himself up. "Come on boys!*"

The other two stood up, Sokka went to go change while Percy watched the first bit of water bending practice. After he had shooed the water spirits away, of course.

***In the village* **

"Go grab something that looks like it'll fit you and then we can leave." Zuko said as they crouched behind a rock, looking at all the clothes.

"They all look like shapeless blankets to me." Percy whispered back. "I can't even tell if I'm looking at girls stuff or guys stuff!"

"I'll do it!" Sokka looked at Percy, getting his size then took off. He dodged in between all the lines of clothes, every once in a while grabbing something off.

"There." He panted, throwing everything down at Percy's feet. "Those should fit. Go put them on."

Glaring, Percy pulled off his shirt and gingerly picked up a fabric off the ground. "Is this a shirt?" He asked.

"Yes, now put it on." Sokka said.

Percy awkwardly struggled to put it on. Then he slipped into the pants.

"Am I wearing this right?" He asked.

"Yes, you look gorgeous." Zuko said sarcastically. "Now let's go get some food."

They turned around and started walking away when Percy tensed.

"Don't. Move."

They froze. For a minuet nothing happened and Percy though he was just being paranoid. But then out of the shadows a huge hellhound burst forth. Snarling and drooling it took a swipe at Zuko, who jumped out of the way.

"What is that thing?" Sokka yelled, pulling out his sword.

"Hellhound." Percy responded pulling out his own sword. "I got it guys, it's just a little one."

"Little?" Zuko danced out the way again, this time throwing a fire ball its way. "It's huge!"

Percy put his fingers in his mouth and did a perfect New Yorker taxi cab whistle.

"Hey! Meathead!" He yelled. The hellhound turned away from Zuko and set its bright red eyes on Percy. He lunged at the dog and in a few short swipes had killed it.

Zuko and Sokka watched as the dog turned into yellow dust which blew away in the wind.

Percy's mind was reeling. The walls must be breaking faster than he thought, if monsters were already coming.

"Hello?" Sokka waved a hand in front of his face. "What was that thing?"

"I already told you. It was a hellhound." Percy shoved Sokka away from him. "It was one of those monsters that really wants to kill me. I didn't think they would cross over so quickly though."

"So you see those things often?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah… All the time." Percy nodded. "Ok, I need to tell you guys something, I was going to say this at breakfast but I got distracted."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Don't judge me!" Percy cried. "Anyways, I'm supposed to fix the breaking walls between my world and this one, as you guys know, but I need your guys help. The prophesy said new friends would help me and I'm pretty sure that's your group."

"So pretty much you're asking us to run around the world with you while we're on a deadline… to help you?" Zuko summed up.

"Yep, pretty much. And, the longer we wait the more monsters we'll have to deal with. I don't know if you guys will be able to kill them. As far as I know only celestial bronze can kill them."

"We'll have to think about," Sokka said, "For now let's just finish our shopping and get back to camp."

Zuko and Percy nodded in agreement and they were on their way.

**Sorry it's so short! At least it's something though! I'll have some good stuff next chapie! **

**Step 1: Become a Legend of Korra fan**

**Step 2: Go to youtube**

**Step 3: Search 'When I'm the Leaf' **

**Step 4: Watch the 25 second long video by 123precent **

**Step 5: watch it a millions times. **

**Step 6: Come tell me what you thought!**


	8. Lots of crap

**The Boy On the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**Chapter 8**

Aang and Katara stood on the beach trying to make the far out water move. Toph sat close by, drawing in the sand.

It was nice and quiet and… normal.

"What do you guys think of Percy? Honestly?" Aang asked, moving his arms back and forth like a wave.

"I like him!" Toph announced. "He's pretty tough and he fights _monsters_! How cool is that?"

"I have to deal with spirits all the time." Aang pointed out.

Toph shrugged. "Not the same." She made a little man in the warm sand, then squished him.

"Truthfully, I like him too." Katara jumped in, stopping the fight that was sure to happen.

"You do?" Aang turned to look at her sadly.

She kept her eyes on the water, missing the love that Aang offered her. "Yeah, like Toph said, he's pretty cool and he seems like the kind of guy one can trust."

"I felt like that too." Aang said. "There's a power radiating off of him but I feel like I could trust him with anything."

"Hey Aang?" Toph asked.

"Yes Toph?"

Toph smashed her fist into the ground making a wall of earth under Aang, flinging him backwards. "Sneak Attack!"

While in the air Aang managed to push a good sized wave towards Toph, knocking her over.

"BEANDING BATTLE!" Katara cried as she launched herself

And that is how Zuko, Sokka and Percy found them later. Soaking wet, (except for Katara, she looked as if she had been attacked by air bender, her hair and clothes were everywhere) covered in dirt, out of breath and the edges of Toph's sleeves were smoking.

"What happened?" Sokka went into big brother mode. "Did somebody attack?"

"Nope, just a little bending battle." Aang said proudly, "I won!" He puffed out his chest.

"Did not!" Toph cried. "I did."

"Oh please." Katara flicked her hair back, "I think we all know who the real winner is."

"Yeah, ME!" Toph and Aang looked at each other in surprise then burst out laughing.

"Since when are you competitive?" Zuko asked Aang.

"I'm not competitive." Aang said, holding his ankles and rolling on the grass. "It's just a game we were playing… Which I happened to win."

"Ha!" Sokka yelled. "I knew you had a competitive side!" He folded his arms and smiled down at Aang.

"What's wrong with being competitive?" Percy asked.

"Is the word, 'competitive' starting to sound weird to anyone else?" Toph put in. Everyone stopped arguing and started say 'competitive' slowly and in different voices.

"It _does_ sound weird!" Everyone agreed.

"Anyways, back to business." Zuko decided after a moment or two. "Let's go put the stuff away and then Percy has something to say."

"Alright," Everyone grabbed something. "Nice outfit, by the way." Katara complimented Percy.

He blushed and snorted. "Thanks."

Aang glared at his back.

Sitting down everyone turned to Percy, "Ok, here's the deal. I have to go on a quest to fix the breaking walls and you guys have to come with me." He blurted it in a rushed voice.

Toph sighed, "Boring! I totally saw that one coming, and I'm blind!" She waved a hand over her face.

"Umm, question!" Aang raised his hand like he was in a school room.

"Yeah?" Percy stopped glaring at Toph to look at Aang.

"How long will this take? We're kind of on a tight schedule and the deadline…" He trailed off.

"It's ok Aang." Sokka said, "We talked about it. You don't have to quite training while we go on a mini adventure. It'll practically _be_ more training! And it's not like we're doing anything important right now."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a mini adventure." Percy commented. "Going on a quest is almost like a death wish."

Everyone was very serious now.

"I'm not going to force anyone to come though!" Percy said. "I'm going Zuko kind of has to stay with the Avatar to train him or whatever, but Sokka said he'd come with me if no one else did."

With a grim determined face, Sokka pulled his knees close to him.

"You didn't!" Katara gasped. "Sokka! You're going to turn your back on us?" She stood up. "On me?! I'm your sister! Dad said we need to protect each other!"

"Hey!" Sokka stood up too. "Nobody said anything about turning anyone's back! Percy needs help and I'm going to give it!"

"In no way is Sokka turning his back on you guys!" Percy joined the party and stood up. "Who said you were staying behind? My guess is you'll stay with Aang but nobody said where he was going!"

"I'll go with you no matter what!" Toph cried. "Besides, Sokka would be dead in minutes if I'm not there to protect him." She leaned against her boulder and grinned up at the older boy.

"Meh… probably." Sokka shrugged and grinned back.

"Ok, I kind of over reacted…" Katara sighed and touched her necklace. "Aang, I won't leave your side no matter what. I'm sorry Sokka but Aang needs me too."

Sokka nodded, "I understand. Aang, you need to decide where you're going to go."

Aang hadn't said anything yet. He stayed sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. "I think I'm going to meditate on it for a bit." He said. He grabbed his glider and flew away. Momo trailing him.

"That kid has guts." Percy commented, "How old is he? 13? And the world is depending on him…" He shook his head. "That's never easy."

Katara snorted. "Like you would know. It's a living hell. And I'm not even the one everyone is counting on."

Percy laughed bitterly. "Trust me. I know all about hell on earth."

The very sun seemed darker for bit and everyone felt colder as they thought about just how serious the situation was.

"Hey!" Percy's happy attitude was back, pulling everyone alone with him. "Do you think you could show me some more bending?"

Percy pleaded like a puppy and Katara couldn't help but laugh at him. "Sure Percy, what element first?"

"Ha!" Toph smashed her fist into her hand. "We all know earth is the kick butt element."

Zuko rolled his eyes, Katara shook her head. "Oh Toph… you never learn. Earth is the element for big tough bullies, fire is for jerks, air is dead and so that leaves water." She grabbed Percy's wrist. "Come on, I'll show you how it's done." They ran off with Sokka following them.

"Water tribe, wimps!" He called over his shoulder.

"Did that just happen?" Zuko asked Toph.

"Ok, so what's first Katara?" Percy and Katara stood waist deep, Katara's back to shore so that the water was the right depth for both of them.

"First," Katara grinned, this was her first student other than Aang. "Is that it is Sifu Katara. Got it?"

Percy smiled at her. He would play along. "Of course… Sifu Katara." He bowed his head in mock respect.

The girl couldn't help but giggle. "Now, unlike the earth the water likes direction. You don't need to command it, just gently push it in the way you want it to go, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

Percy shook his head. "I did _not _know that because it's all wrong!" He splashed his hands in the water by his side.

"Excuse me?"

"That water doesn't_ like _be told what to do."

"That water isn't alive."

"Isn't it though? The water is dangerous, it's unpredictable, it hates being restrained, it's rebellious."

"Sure." Katara looked a little weirded out. "How about I just show you some moves? It's obvious we have very different views on the water."

Percy nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great! so anyways. Water benders got their power from the moon, they saw it pushed and pulled the water and learned from it."

"Ooookk. The moon and I aren't exactly best friends though."

"The moon is very kind and gentle and loving!" Sokka yelled from the shore.

"Uggh!" Katara was getting frustrated. "Just do this!" She pulled a long strand of water out of the waves and held it above her head in a circle. Percy didn't move.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm trying!" Percy said.

"No you're not! You have to move."

"No I don't!"

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's try something else." The water dropped. They moved shallower. "Just push and pull the water." Katara moved her hands and showed him, just the way she had showed Aang so long ago. She felt the water being moved but again Percy wasn't moving.

"Now stop the waves." She said. They stopped, Percy looked bored. But soon a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

They waited for a few seconds while Katara watched. "BIG WAVES NOW!" Percy yelled. Suddenly the water exploded and a huge wave crashed over Katara's head.

She was not impressed.

"AHAHAHAH!" Percy looked about ready to die he was laughing so hard. He rolled onto his back and floated in the water, laughing at Katara's face. "Oh come on!" He defended himself finally. "I know how to move the water already! Just teach me how to fight with it like you do!"

"Fine," She said, she took a stance. "Looks like you only learn from doing, so let's do it."

Aang sat crossed legged on the fresh, green mountain side. Momo circled overhead, chasing a bug.

Taking a deep breath, Aang waited. He knew he couldn't go into the spirit world, thanks to Azula, but it felt good to sit quietly and just be. No crazy spirit, no angry fire nation, no bustling citizen, no insane bender. Just Aang.

After a while Aang felt inclined to actually focus on the issue. He took deep breaths, completely ignoring Mom and started thinking. Thoughts about Percy filled his head.

Percy falling from the sky, Percy waking up, Percy under the water, Percy sword fighting with Sokka, Percy earth bending and water bending, Percy Percy Percy! Until new scene of Percy showed up.

Aang felt himself slipping out of his body.

Percy as a young boy, probably only 12 himself, wrestling with a huge black dog, a dozen arrows entered its body, dissolving into yellow dust, a bright blue trident symbol glowed above his head while a bunch of kids bowed.

The place shifted.

Percy standing in the ocean, a little older now, facing off with a huge man with one blood shot damaged eye in the middle of his forehead. Next came Percy sword fighting with a yellowed haired boy, blue eyed, older boy. Yellow hair? Aang tried to look again but they were moving.

Again Aang saw Percy even older than before, sifting through garbage calling out to someone. Than Percy taking a heavy weight from a beautiful woman. It looked ready to crush him but he stood firm. Percy standing before 12 disapproving giants while they debated something.

Percy standing in an arena holding his sword to another boys throat, than he slowly lifted it away. Percy standing before a coffin, Aang could feel the coldness and evil radiating off of it, and he wasn't even there. The next scene showed Percy in full out battle. Percy was fighting like a madman, the horrible beasts were winning though, until a terrible sound drove them back. It shook Aang's bones.

Before he had time to think he saw Percy, only a little younger than what he was now. Fighting again in full out war. All the noise and action disappeared and was replaced with a gloomy red glow, Percy was walking into a river of fire it looked like, his face showing immense pain, but he kept on going. Percy was fighting back to back with a very pretty girl, with yellow hair, Aang only had time to wonder before she jumped in front of a knife about to be plunged into Percy's side. He screamed in agony as she fell. Aang was getting dizzy but it wasn't over yet. Percy stood over the yellow haired boy with blue eyes, except his eyes kept going from blue to gold. Finally Percy handed him a bronze dagger, than everything went black. The last picture showed Percy and the yellow haired girl under water in a large air bubble, kissing.

Aang blushed but he felt happy for Percy, he seemed to have gone through a lot of crap.

"This is my son." A voice said, Aang smelt salt water. "He will die to protect anyone, keep him safe."

When Aang awoke it was sunset, the mountain side burned with a beautiful red. Momo cocked his head to one side as he studied Aang.

"That. Was crazy." Aang said, he felt his head. "Come on Momo. We have to go find the others."

Aang grabbed his glider from where it lay in the grass and ran off the cliff. Wind whistled through his ears as he let himself fall through the clouds. The ground came nearer and Aang decided to fly, he opened up his glider and started riding the winds upwards. Momo followed him, chattering happily. Aang realized he felt freer then he had in a long time. Laughter bubbled up inside him, he couldn't hold it in. If one would have looked up he would have seen a young boy, free from the world.

While Aang dove through white clouds the images he had seen came back to him. With a start he realized something he hadn't before.

Percy had been with friends through it all. The yellow haired girl had almost always been there, plus others that he hadn't seen the first time.

The thought made Aang happy as he remembered his own friends. They would never let him face his problems alone.

Sure, Toph was annoying, Sokka immature, Zuko depressing, Katara oblivious, Suki always right… They all had faults but they loved him and he loved them.

Stopping himself from thinking about his old friends he thought about Percy, he was sure they were going to be friends, but he was positive Percy had his faults too.

**I'm fairly certain this is the longest chapter I've ever written….. I'm exhausted. ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

7


	9. Chapter 9

**The Boy On the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**FYI they're at Zuko's summer house type thing. I probably should have mentioned that before.**

**Chapter 9**

Percy lay on his back basking in the bright sun, exhausted. Katara and Toph had worked hard with him today, teaching him about their bending. Percy and Katara got on well enough together but him and Toph… Well let's just say Percy almost hit a 12 year old girl.

Toph had been glad when Percy had yelled back at her though, he wasn't sure how to respond to this 12 year old attitude. Aang almost never would yell back.

"I don't know why you're so tired." Toph told Percy. "I thought you said you trained all day every day at that camp."

"Yeah," Percy didn't even sit up, "but that's physical training. This is power training. It takes so much more energy to use my powers. It drains me pretty fast."

"Well I think you did fantastic!" Katara encouraged him.

They were all sitting in the shade (except Percy who was in the sunlight while it lasted) the sun set behind them and Zuko and Sokka fought in front of them.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Is anyone else getting worried about Aang?" Zuko asked, he ducked under the swing of Sokka's sharp sword.

"A little." Katara admitted, shrugging. She traced her finger on the fine cut stone step. "He should be back soon."

Sokka lunged at Zuko, missed, and dodged a fist of fire. "If he's not back in an hour we'll go look for him." He said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"He couldn't have gone in the spirit world." Katara mused.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"Ug!" Toph said. "Here we go again."

"Aang blocked his chakras when he was shot in the back with lightning." Katara explained.

"Of course." Percy said sarcastically. "How would it be anything else?" He waved his hands in the air, which looked rather funny considering he was lying on his back. "He just blocked his chakla!"

"Chakra." Katara reprimanded.

"Hey, is that Aang?" Zuko asked, pointing up. Everyone looked while he cleanly swept the legs of Sokka out from under him. "Just kidding, I win."

"No! You were right! It is Aang!" Katara yelled, stopping Sokka from retorting back.

Aang flew gracefully down and landed.

"Aang!" Katara ran up to him and hugged him. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Aang looked past her to Percy. "Good news guys. We're going on an adventure."

"Yeah!" Toph cheered. "Are there going to be lots of opportunities to kick butt?"

Percy nodded. "Plus some opportunities to get your own butt kicked."

Toph scoffed at him and folder her arms, "Yeah… right."

"Are we really going?" Katara asked worriedly.

Aang nodded. "Looks like it… So when do we start Percy?"

"First thing in the morning!" Percy replied.

"One question…" Zuko said. "Where exactly _are _we going?"

Everyone turned to look at Percy, who beamed. "You're not going to believe this but I think I have an idea. The prophesy said to travel up, and up on a map is north, so we go north." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Wow… I'm surprized you figured that out." Katara complimented.

"Me too, honestly." Percy shrugged. "Alright, everyone get some sleep, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Let's get some food first. Follow me guys!" Katara led the way to the food, Aang trailed behind everyone else, he looked at Percy, the happy, caring, powerful boy… Was it possible to go through so much and still be happy?

Aang sure hoped so.

Aang tossed and turned on one of Appa's legs. He couldn't sleep, the images of Percy kept coming back to him. Finally he flopped on his back and sighed. Reaching down and putting his hands on the ground he closed his eyes and felt everyone around him. He'd been doing this lately when he couldn't sleep. Just to feel everyone around him, all safe, made him feel better.

_Wait, what was that?_

Aang focused all his energy on the vibrations. Someone was getting up. Pressing his hands deep in the earth Aang felt Percy get up and walk away. Aang jumped off Appa's leg, where he had been sleeping and peered into the darkness, he could see Percy's retreating back, going to the water. He did the only logical thing, he followed him.

"Aang?" He heard a sleepy voice call softly. Toph peered out of her earth tent and looked at him.

"It's ok Toph, I'll go get him, you go back to sleep."

Toph nodded. "Kay, just shout if you need me. Be careful Twinkle Toes."

"You got it Toph." Aang said. She might not be the nicest person but you could count on her.

"Sifu Toph." She corrected, the disappeared into her tent.

Aang set off. Tip toeing past Katara's tent and Sokka's tent, Zuko slept on Appa's tail and Toph had already woken up.

After what seemed a long time Aang made it to the sand. The sky didn't seem so dark anymore, the star twinkled down, and the moon shone bright.

Aang didn't know what Percy was doing, he didn't know what he was going to say and he didn't really know why he was following him, but suddenly he felt like he was intruding.

Using his air bending he spun himself up onto a rock and hid himself under a bush, watching.

Percy turned around, hearing something, he didn't see Aang so he patted his pocket, checking for riptide. Feeling it he moved on.

The sound of the waves on the sand and the sound of the wind in the trees was very relaxing but Aang felt wide awake now, he watched Percy with wonder.

Finally the older boy made it to the clear blue water, he stood for a minute before it, not moving and suddenly a light wall of mist was in front of him. He stared at it for a second before softly cursing to himself and he dove into the water.

Aang was mystified. What was he doing?

The minutes ticked by, Aang was just about to either go back to camp and sleep or jump in the ocean to try and find Percy, when, speak of the devil, he resurfaced. Percy pulled riptide out and took the cap off. He set the sword in the sand and gently placed a large, sparkling diamond on top. He brought the mist wall back and after adjusting the diamond so that a rainbow sat there, pulled out a bag from the folds of his clothes.

It was a small, brown, leather bag. Inside lay a whole handful of strange coins Aang had never seen before, all solid gold.

"Woah." He whispered.

Percy tensed and turned around again, his eye searched the rock where Aang was hidden.

Not seeing anything he turned back to his rainbow. Next he took out a single coin and mumbled a weird chant, then he threw the coin into the rainbow. The coin went through and plopped in the water behind the rainbow mist. Puzzled, Percy retrieved it and tried again. Each time he did it he got more and more desperate.

Aang watched as Percy tried 3 more times, the same thing happening each time. Finally he snapped. With a frustrated sound he kicked sand into mist, making it fall down. He grabbed the diamond and threw it with force into the water, it landed right in the middle of the reflection of the half moon.

Percy sat in the sand with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Feeling strongly like he should not be there Aang slipped out of the bush and hopped back to camp. He jumped on Appa's back and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, eventually Percy came back and with a sigh, fell asleep. Aang followed not long behind.

The next morning everyone woke up to the lovely sound of Sokka yelling.

"Alright, everyone up! Time to go! Up up up!" The earth under him moved, causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

"Oof!"

"Shut up Sokka!" Toph growled from her earth tent.

Sokka scrambled up. "No! Look at the sun Toph! It's already rising."

"I CAN'T LOOK AT THE SUN!" Toph screamed, "I'M BLIND!"

"…Right. Sorry…." Sokka scratched the back of his neck. "Just take my word for it! It's rising! WAKE UP!"

Sokka was shoved from behind by an angry Katara. "We're all awake. Just shut up! The whole Fire Nation can hear you."

"Talk about a rude awakening." Percy yawned, stretched, and started doing push ups.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked while taking down her tent.

"Oh," He seemed to realize what he was doing, but didn't stop. "I guess it's just habit. It's the first thing I do in the morning. Keeps me in shape I guess."

"Can we please just get packed?" Sokka huffed, dusting himself off.

"We already did that, idiot." Katara motioned to the camp, the saddle was on Appa, all the supplies was being strapped down, Katara's tent was already torn down and sitting by Appa's feet, Toph's tent was back in the earth and the only thing standing was Sokka's tent.

"Right… on it." He walked away to get his tent, under the strict gaze of Katara.

"Let's go!" Aang said excitedly from Appa's head. "Are you ready buddy?" He patted the head of the giant beast.

"Wait!" Percy held up his hands. "We're riding _that_?"

"Yeah?" Aang looked confused. "You didn't think we were walking did you?"

"Actually, I did." Percy told him.

"Well we're not. We tried that once and we walked right into a Fire Nation war camp."

Katara got a faraway look in her eyes and looked away from everyone.

"You did?" Zuko asked, he looked up from strapping down the blankets. "When was this?"

"It was a long time ago." Katara also looked up. "It was before we made it to the North Pole."

"Wasn't after the whole mess with the pirates?" Sokka asked, trying to remember.

"I think so…." Aang said. "What do you think Momo?" He scratched the head of the smaller animal that was resting on his shoulder.

Momo merely chirped and flew away to rest on Sokka.

"How did you guys get away?" Toph asked. "I know it wasn't any earth bending."

"Jet saved us." Katara said quietly. She stared up at the sky which was growing lighter every second.

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment. Percy looked back and forth between every one of them and decided that he wouldn't ask, if they wanted to tell him they would.

"Right. Let's get going."

Everyone nodded at Aang's order.

Katara, Zuko and Sokka scrambled up Appa at sat in the saddle.

"Gunna go Sea Legs?" Toph asked Percy, who was staring at Appa uncertainly.

"I don't really want to." He said. "I mean… my last ride on a giant beast was horrible." He shuddered at the thought of the giant pig Grover had called when they had been on a quest to save Annabeth and Artemis.

"Appa's not bad." Toph told him. "I hate being in the air 'cause I can't see, and I get a little air sick, but it's nice once you get used to it!"

"Wait. Air travel? I can't go in the air!" Percy protested.

Toph made an exasperated sound, grabbed Percy by the arm and shot the both of them up on Appa's back.

"AAHHHHH!" Percy yelled.

Appa moaned.

"Hey!" Aang yelled over Percy. "Appa is already nervous because of your strong aura. Can you please calm down?"

Percy had stopped yelled and was sitting wide eyed. "I can't go into the air!" He said. "I don't even _want_ to know how you guys get this thing up there anyways." He was freaking out.

"Yes you do!" Aang laughed cheerfully. "Yip yip Appa!"

Percy grabbed the side of the saddle and tried to keep himself from yelling again as Appa rose with the sun.

"Why are you so scared to fly?" Katara asked Percy, her hair waved in the gentle wind.

"I was _personally_ promised that I'd get blasted out of the sky next time I flew." Percy held on tighter. "I don't want to get shot with lightning." He pouted.

"If it's lightning you're afraid of, we can handle it." Zuko grinned up at Aang's back.

"Possibly." Aang agreed.

"But for now, sit back and enjoy the ride!" Sokka leaned back with his hands behind his head, but he accidently leaned against Toph.

"Hey!" Toph shoved him away with a slight blush on her face.

Katara laughed at them but she continued to console Percy. "I completely trust Appa _and_ Aang in the air." She said. "They've saved us so many times I've stopped counting!"

If Aang would have been facing them they would have the heavy blush on his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes.

"Kay," Percy grip loosened just a tiny bit. "I don't even think the walls would allow a god to come over yet anyways."

"A god threatened to blast you to bits?" Sokka asked.

"What did you do?" Zuko leaned against the tents at the back.

"Well it's kind of a long story…." Percy said slowly. He didn't like talking about himself and getting attention.

"We have time." Aang turned around so he was facing everyone. "Tell us Percy!" He grinned down at the older boy.

"Actually, we don't have time!" Sokka leaned out over Appa's back. "There's a Fire Nation camp or something down there."

Zuko also peered out. "Yep, defiantly a camp, looks like most of them are still sleeping. We haven't been spotted yet."

"Come on Aang!" Katara stood up. "Err. There's no clouds to bend."

Aang looked around. The sun was almost fully raised now but there were only a few wispy clouds in the air. Nothing big enough to hid them.

"Come on Katara!" Aang also stood up. "The bloodbender taught you how to take water out of the air, didn't she?"

Aang used a combination of air bending and water bending to make a large cloud. Katara helped move it around so that it covered Appa but didn't look suspicions.

"Why didn't we just go into the trees?" Top asked them.

"There are no trees." Percy said. "We're on the side of a mountain with not a single tree. We were in sight the whole time. Thank Zeus they didn't look up just the tiniest bit."

A loud argument broke out in the camp below as more of them awoke.

"Ha!" Toph laughed at them. "They sound like chicken squirrels!"

"Chicken squirrels?" Percy looked shocked.

"Yeah… They're the loudest animals in the whole world!" Toph waved her hands. "My mother loved them so we had a bunch."

Percy still looked sick. "Chicken squirrels though? Is it like, half chicken half squirrel type thing?"

"What part of Chicken squirrel do you not understand?" Zuko asked. "They're the most common pest in the Fire Nation, but the earth kingdom breeds them and keeps them as pets. It's disgusting."

"Even though I hate to agree with you since you just dissed the Earth Kingdom, I do agree with you. They're so annoying." Toph rolled her eyes. "I've gotten rid of so many. But they just keep coming back!"

"That is so gross." Percy decided.

"Have you never heard of an Alligator bear either?" Katara asked, still keeping the cloud around them.

"EWW! Gross! No way!" Percy covered his ears and closed his eyes. "This world is sick."

Zuko laughed bitterly. "Yeah it is."

"Hey!" Toph looked slightly mad. "Just 'cause you dunder heads can't handle this epic world doesn't mean it's bad. I like it. The other world doesn't have bending or avatar's or _anything_ as cool as Appa."

"That's true." Percy took his hands off his ears and opened up his eyes. "This world is pretty cool but you guys have some disgusting animals."

And with that all thought of Percy's adventures went from everyone's mind.

**Hey guys! How've you all been? It's been a while…. I'll try to make the wait in between chapters shorter. **

**I just had an insane weekend though! Want to hear about it? No you don't. It was fun though! **

**NEXT UP: **

**Annabeth! **

**Another monster!**

**Toph being AWESOME!**

**Percy and Sokka being EPIC! **

**Zuko and Katara being AMAZING!**

**Aang being so unbelievably SPLENDID that everyone DIES.**

**The end. **

**Just kidding. I'd like to thank everyone real quick though! 57 reviews? 36 favs? 66 follows?! You guys are amazing!**

9


	10. Midnight misgivings

**The Boy On the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**Chapter 10**

The Gaang (plus Percy) floated along in the clouds. The big white fluffy kind that make you think of a fairytail story. The clouds had gotten thicker and bigger since that morning so they weren't worried about being seen.

Appa stayed at a steady height and it was peaceful. It was around 2 pm that afternoon. They had stopped and had lunch a while ago by a lovely river. Of course the Naiads had woken up and wanted to play, so they had played for a little bit. It was hilarious watching them. When they finally waved good bye all their stomachs hurt laughing, except Zuko, he hardly smiled.

Now they flew on in the sky. Percy was leaning on the sleeping bags and tents at the back, everyone else was watching Aang at the front.

Toph had decided it would be funny to try and make Aang bend all four elements at once. He had a nicely sized rock in one hand, (they had picked it up during their lunch break,) about a cup of clear water in the other hand, a current of air flew out of one foot with a leaf dancing around in it, he was try very hard to get fire coming from the other foot.

Aang was balancing on his butt the whole time. Toph was yelling that he was only keeping the rock afloat and not doing anything while Zuko tried to encourage the fire to come out and Sokka just yelled excitedly.

Percy chuckled at them quietly, but his mind was elsewhere. He sighed softly to himself.

"Hey." Katara greeted. She flopped down next to Percy. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He started tapping his legs nervously. "Really, I'm fine."

"You're missing someone, aren't you?" She asked softly.

Percy looked up at her surprized. "How did you know?"

"Oh please." She told him. "I've got that look memorized. I see it all the time on myself. Plus on Aang and Sokka, even Zuko gets it from time to time, I've even seen it on Toph.."

Percy shook his head and smiled. "Yeah… I guess you guys must miss your families, huh?"

Katara nodded and touched her necklace. "It really hurts but… you know."'

Now it was Percy's turn to nod. "Yeah… I know."

"So… Who _are_ you missing?" She asked. "Do want to talk about it?"

Percy laughed, "One thing you have to learn about guys is… they don't want to talk about it. But I'll tell you anyways. I miss my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"What?!" Aang fell over. The earth and water he had been bending fell with him.

"You never even got to bend fire." Zuko pouted.

Aang shot a small ball of fire Zuko's way then jumped/air bended his way to Percy's side. "You have a girlfriend?" He asked happily.

"Yeah…" Percy said slowly, not understanding what the big deal was.

"What's she like?" Katara asked.

Percy got a mad grin on his face. "She is _the most_ annoying person you will ever meet in your _entire_ life."

There was silence as everyone took that in. To say the least it was not what they were expecting.

"That's rough buddy." Zuko said.

Sokka snorted into his hand. Katara glanced at him oddly before turning back to Percy.

"Well that's…. unfortunate." She said carefully.

"Why is she so annoying?" Toph asked bluntly.

Percy laughed again. "Well she's a demigod, like me. But she's the daughter of Athena, who is the goddess of wisdom. Which makes her super smart, and a little bit of a know-it-all."

He looked around at everyone. They all blinked back.

"Ok…." Sokka said slowly.

Percy nodded. "But she's no pansy. She'll kick your butt if you say the wrong thing."

Toph snorted. "What makes her so tough?"

"She ran away from home when she was seven."

"So did I." Toph challenged.

"But you went back." Aang pointed out.

"So?"

"She didn't go back! She lived on the streets for a while before she was found by two other demi-gods. Then they lived together until my best friend, Grover the satyr, found them and brought them to camp, where one turned into a tree and the other turned evil."

Momo chirped awkwardly in the silence.

"I have so many questions." Sokka shook his head. "Ok, number one; what's a satyr?"

"A satyr, from the waist up, is a man but the waist down is goat."

He waited for that to sink in.

"EEEWWWW!"

"And you said our world was sick?!" Toph shrieked in between gags.

"That's disgusting!" Aang looked green.

Sokka held his head in his hands and moaned. "Why did I ask?"

"Are you serious?" Katara and Zuko held on to each other for support while trying not to throw up.

"No!" Percy tried to get his laughing under control. "It's not what you think! No!" He grabbed his stomach and laughed at the gaang. "They're nature spirits! They don't… no!"

They gang continued gagging at the thought of Grover and his kind.

"I can't believe this!"

"That's so gross!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"EEEWWW! Blah!"

"Oh..." Percy wiped tears from his eyes. "Grover would have a cow over this."

"He would HAVE A _COW_?" Toph screamed.

"It's just a figure of speech!" Percy yelled, realizing his mistake. But of course that set everyone off again while Percy laughed head off, (again, a figure of speech).

"You know what?" Sokka asked after everyone had calmed down, "I don't want to ask any more questions."

Toph punched him. "Good idea."

Appa moaned as he set his tired legs on the ground, he had put in a good day today. Although nothing really had happened to them, flying for that long was tiring for the big guy.

Aang jumped off of Appa and stood facing him. "Good flying buddy."

Percy followed Katara and Sokka's lead when getting down, out of everyone, except Aang, they were the most comfortable around the bison.

"Zuko, would you mind starting a fire?" Katara asked.

"No problem." Zuko jumped off where he was throwing stuff down to Sokka.

Toph crawled over to the rest of the stuff and picked up a bag. "Sokka?" She called.

"Here!" He answered. She threw the bag towards his voice and that's how they unpacked the rest of the stuff.

While they unpacked Aang and Katara set up and Zuko made a fire pit and fire. They way that they moved showed how comfortable they were together and how much they trusted one another. Percy stood watching. The unity between the five was amazing.

They all traded jobs now. Toph and Katara put up little defences around the camp while Zuko and Sokka finished setting up. Aang went and took the heavy saddle off of Appa's tired back with his airbending.

"There!" He said, "We're all done now!" He looked around, he was the only one done. He then spotted Percy standing off to the side.

"Hey!" Aang said cheerfully as he landed on the ground by Percy. "What did you think of Appa today?"

"Uhhh… He was fine..?" Percy replied awkwardly. "I've never ridden a flying bison before so I wouldn't know."

"Well I'll tell you now he's the best of the best!" Aangs eyes shone with pride.

"I'll take your word for it." Percy nodded and smiled.

They stood quietly together for a moment.

"I have a confession to make." Aang blushed and said after a pause.

Percy raised his eye brows and folded his arm across his chest. "Shoot."

"What?"

"No, it just means you… Never mind. Just tell me."

"I saw you walking out of camp last night when I couldn't sleep. I followed you and saw what you did, even though I didn't understand what it was." He hung his head. "I feel like it was something private and-and I'm sorry."

Aang stared at the ground. Percy didn't say anything for a long time so finally Aang peaked at him. Instead of looking angry he looked sad, worn out, and just plain exhausted. Aang had been planning on bringing up the vision he had seen about him too but decided against it.

"Are you ok?" He asked Percy softly.

"Just fine." Percy said bitterly. "Don't worry about it Aang, you did nothing wrong."

"But what were you doing?" Aang blurted out.

"It… it was stupid." Percy blushed.

"It didn't seem stupid last night." Aang noticed.

Percy shuffled his feet. "Trust me. It was."

Aang wasn't buying it, but he decided to let it go because he could tell Percy needed space.

Aang was awoken is the middle of the night by a sharp cry.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Toph yelled accusingly.

"No no no! Shhhh!" He could hear Percy trying to calm her down.

Aang landed next to Toph. "What's going on?" He looked at Percy, his feet were enclosed in earth, trapping him while his face held the guiltiest expression Aang had ever seen.

"Aang?" Katara ran up beside Aang. "Where were _you_ going?" She asked suspiciously looking Percy up and down.

"It's nothing." Percy said quickly. He was flushed bright red but something told Aang it was an angry red, not an embarrassed red.

With a quick movement he had released Percy of his earth trap.

"Hey! That was there for a reason Twinkle Toes!" Toph cried indigently.

Zuko appeared next to Toph. "What happened?"

Katara scoffed and flipped her hair. "Took you long enough." She mumbled.

All of the sudden Sokka burst out of his tent, swinging his sword and wielding his boomerang wildly. "WHO'S BUTT NEEDS TO BE KICKED?!" He yelled. He blindly threw his boomerang at the dark figures standing by.

"Watch it!" Zuko grabbed Toph just as the boomerang flew where her head had been moments before, and put her safely on his shoulders. "You almost killed Toph!"

"Put me down!" Toph yelled.

Sokka was splashed in the face with cold water. "Would you CALM DOWN ALREADY?!" Katara yelled at him.

Complete chaos.

"That's it!" Aang grabbed his staff and, using a little earthbending, smacked the ground making a large sound.

"Everybody _be quiet_!" Two voices yelled at the same time, they both held authority and a tone of leadership. Percy and Aang looked at each other surprised as everyone calmed down.

"How did this start?" Aang asked evenly.

"I caught Percy sneaking away." Toph explained.

"I wasn't sneaking away!" Percy defended himself.

"Then what were you doing?" Toph challenged, crossing her arms.

"That's my personal business." Percy countered, matching her stance.

"Percy." Katara started uncertainly. "You've only just joined our group. You can't be mad at us for being sceptical, all we know about you is that you're a child of a god and that you're really powerful. We've all been betrayed before and we don't want it to happen again."

Percy sighed and dropped his arms. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking it over. How could he argue with that kind of logic?

"Kay, fine. You win, I'll show you guys what I was doing."

**Kay, it's not very long but its decent and I thought it was good! I'm kind of stalling putting Annabeth back in since nobody liked my last chapter with her in it. But I will put her in next chapter! **

**Guess. What. **

**I was reading a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter fic and in every single one Percy is put in Gryffindor. I honestly don't know where I would put him since he fits in so well with Hufflepuff,** **Slytherin and Gryffindor, and that is when I realized… If Percy went to Hogwarts, he'd be Divergent. **

**Mind=blown. **

6


	11. Late night IM

**The Boy On the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**Chapter 11**

Percy walked back to camp, the others following suspiciously.

"What exactly are you going to show us?" Aang asked.

"You'll see." was the only reply.

Aang and Katara shared worried glances. What was he going to do?

They walked to the center of the camp where the pot of water was.

Percy turned to face them. "I need a way to make a rainbow." He said. "Do you guys have a diamond or something?"

"A rainbow?" Sokka asked. "What are we going to do? Have a dance party under the rainbow?" He waved his hands dramatically as he pretended to dance.

"Shut up." Toph punched him, she stomped her foot and slid it around in a small circle, a large diamond burst from the ground, she caught it as it fell. "Here ya go."

"Uhh, thanks." Percy took it and hesitated. Than he copied Toph's movements and made a small pedestal, he balanced the diamond on it and made a wall of mist come up from the pot. He adjusted the diamond so that it reflected of the moonlight and made a rainbow.

With a deep breath his pulled out the bag hidden in the folds of his clothes.

It was like deja-vu for Aang.

Percy spoke clearly and loudly for everyone to hear, "Oh Iris. Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

He threw one of the coins into the mist and it disappeared. Aang sucked in his breath.

"Whoa…" They all said in unison… minus Toph.

"What happened guys?" She asked. "You all seem a little freaked out."

"Show me Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood." Percy ignored Toph and spoke to the mist.

The veil of water shifted and swirled.

"Come on, come on." Percy coaxed under his breath.

Finally it showed a young girl, about 16 or 17 standing in a dark room, she had yellow hair and Aang let his breath go when he saw her, she was the same girl that he had seen in his vision.

Katara heard him sigh and suddenly she felt a little miffed, she didn't know why though. The girl really was beautiful.

The girl was standing over a large table which was covered with maps and papers of all kind with a dim lamp hanging overhead. Her hair was pulled into a messy high pony-tail, her clothes were wrinkled, like she had slept in them. Her eyes, a little red and little blood shot, were outlined with dark circles. But even with all that she still looked beautiful. She stood, shifting through her papers, her lips moving slightly, not seeing the people before her, until Percy ruined the moment and the peaceful picture before them.

"Hey Annabeth." He said gently.

The girl, Annabeth started and grabbed the wicked looking knife that they hadn't noticed before from the table.

"Percy?" She relaxed, her startling grey eyes filling up with hope.

Sokka whispered to Toph what was happening. She only rolled her eyes, she thought Annabeth was going to be a wimp.

"Annabeth! Are you going to cry?" Percy teased her. It took all of Toph efforts not to groan.

"No! I'm not!" She defended herself, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm… I'm just glad you're still alive Seaweed Brain…"

"Really?" Percy looked honestly touched.

"Yes… so that I can have the _pleasure_ of _killing_ you myself!" Her whole mood changed. She stabbed at the table, the blade sunk in half way through, her eyes blazed. "Do you know what you've put me through Percy? I swear, if you were in this world I would have my hands wrapped around your neck!"

Her eyes flashed at Percy who shrank back. "Hey, I didn't choose to come here!" He defended weakly.

"Of course you didn't!" Annabeth replied sarcastically, "You just go sucked in, didn't you?"

Toph chuckled, she could feel how scared Percy was, maybe this girl was alright, but unfortunately the chuckle brought Annabeths attention to the people standing behind the boy who had caused her pain.

"Who are they?" She asked coldly.

"These," Percy motioned to the gaang, "are the people who've decided they don't mind risking their lives to help me out. AND guess what? They have Chicken squirrels here! Isn't that gross?"

"That's disgusting." She said absent mindedly as she folded her arms and studied each of the gaang members in turn.

"Anyways, Annabeth. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I didn't IM before but it wouldn't go through! And the fact that it's working right now means that the walls are getting weaker!"

"I know." She said. "But seriously, who are you guys?"

Katara took a step forwards. "I'm Katara, and this is Aang, he's the Avatar."

"Avatar?" Her eyes brightened. "You mean like Jinora, Melka and Su-hue?"

Aang felt a spark go off in the very darkest and deepest parts of his mind.

"Who?" Percy looked confused.

"They're my past lives." Aang said. Percy turned to look at him with an incredulous look on his face. "I've never heard of them before but when she said those names, I felt a connection, sorta…" Aang shrugged.

"Great," Percy turned back Annabeth. "How did you know about avatars anyways?"

"I went to Olympus after you… left." this brought a sour look to her face. "The gods were aware of the problem and apparently they didn't care."

Percy snorted. "Figures."

"You have to fix the walls that are separating our worlds Percy." Annabeth continued desperately.

"Please, that's old news." Percy waved it aside. "Do you know _how_ to fix the walls? Or maybe where they are?"

"I'm working on that!" She gestured to the papers on the table. "So far I…"

She was cut off by the sound of a door opening. She froze and looked at the door to the room she was in, swearing under her breath. "Chiron and Mr. D don't know I'm using the Big House as m head-courters." She explained in a whisper.

"They do now." Percy grinned, "Finally! it's you that's going to get into trouble and not me!"

"Shut up!" She hissed.

The door slid open to reveal a boy, about 14 years old. He had dark hair, eyes, clothes, everything. Even the shadows seemed to cling to him, giving him a forbidding and brodding look.

"Annabeth I-" He stopped suddenly, "Percy?"

"S'up Nico."

"Now what's happening?" Toph yelled, frustrated.

"Are you blind?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Yes." Toph folded her arms and silently dared anyone to challenge her.

"Nico." Percy yelled in a whisper. "They have Chicken squirrels here!"

"Would you get over that already?" Katara asked, frustrated.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Does anyone want to tell _me_ what's going on too?"

"Percy had the _audacity_ to IM me." Annabeth said. "He's found the avatar already so that's good."

Nico looked straight at Aang. "You're the Avatar?" He asked. "How old are you?"

"Technically I'm 113 but really I'm only 13*."

"Hey! I have that problem too! Really I'm like, eighty something, but I'm only 14!"

"How did that happen?" Aang asked, excited to meet someone who had the same problem.

"I was stuck in a building that makes time stop for you when you're inside." He said.

"Well… that's cool… I guess." He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

The IM flickered.

"The connection isn't very strong so we'll keep the chit-chat to a minimum!" Annabeth clapped her hands. "A long time ago our worlds mixed, Avatar Jinora dealt with it but now it's happening again. In the very bowels of Olympus I found some old stuff that I think might be maps for your world." She held one up. "Is it?"

"It's extremely old and outdated but it yeah, that's us." Zuko said.

"Good." She looked relieved. "I've been studying it forever."

"Forever? You just got it three days ago!" Nico countered.

Annabeth ignored him. "Do you know where you are right now?" Her eyes swept over them, asking them all.

Sokka pulled out his map. "This is an updated map. We're right about here." He pointed to their point.

"Hold that up." She commanded. She quickly sketched the new map to study later. On the old map she marked something down.

"I sent Nico to see if he could find the wall on our side." She explained to them before turning to Nico. "What did you find?"

"I'm not positive but I think the worlds are on top of each other." He said. "Here," He grabbed a pencil and put two circles one above the other. "Our world is this one." He pointed to the bottom one, "Their world is on top"

"Has everyone been hitting the cactus juice?" Toph demanded, "This is just crazy! How can there be two worlds? How can there be gods? How can there be monsters? I just don't understand!" She waved her hands in the air for more effect. "Am I the only sane one here?"

"I really don't understand either." Katara soothed. "But you have to believe it. It's hard not to."

"I have doubts too." Zuko said, "It is crazy but… not believing would be worse."

"That's the spirit." Nico said gloomily. "As long as you accept your doom and come to terms that you're going to die pretty soon, you're all good."

There was silence as they all looked at Nico.

"What?"

Annabeth slapped his head. "You're scaring them!" She scolded. The IM shimmered again. "Guys we have to go! Try to find as much as you can and we'll try to talk later. Kay?" She looked straight into Percy's eyes and they had an understanding that only the two people who know each other inside and out can have.

"Love you Annabeth." Percy said quietly.

Nico snorted, "Love you too Perce."

Toph grinned, this kid was alright.

Percy waved his hand through the mist and it disappeared. He sighed and faced the gaang again.

"So…? Can I go back to bed now?" He asked awkwardly after a moment.

Katara also sighed as Sokka yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just try to stay there this time." She said.

She walked off to her tent as Zuko shook his head at her receding back. "Yeah… I'm going too." He nodded at Aang, "We're waking up with the sun tomorrow, you need to practice some more before we leave."

Aang made a face but didn't protest, he knew he needed more training.

"Well you won't have an audience." Sokka told him. "Night guys."

Everyone mumbled back except Toph. Who promptly sat down and put a roof over her head, her back was still visible though.

"I said, _goodnight _Toph."

She scoffed haughtily and didn't reply but she didn't finish her tent either.

"Toph…" Sokka prompted teasingly.

"If I say goodnight will you shut up?" She snapped, blushing.

"Yes."

"Fine… Goodnight Sokka."

Aang was running on the cosmic energy, his breath was coming short and his chest and legs hurt. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he ran. The path he was on was disappearing behind him as he ran. The silhouette of the bigger and more powerful Aang stood in front of him, not getting any closer the more he ran. Finally Aang looked past himself and saw a wonderful sight.

The light from the stars was pouring into the back of the silhouette of Aang. The light was then being directed to a great wall. A bright red color kept appearing and trying to pass through the wall, but the pure white light was pushing it back.

A sharp stinging in his back brought Aang's thoughts back. This was the part of the dream that scared him the most. He watched as the cosmic energy around him failed and the giant him slowly fell. Next, the little Aang, with only so much power began to fall to, every single time he tried to grab onto something and every time nothing was there.

Slowly but with force the red energy oozed out. The light from the stars couldn't do anything. As Aang fell he saw the red light eating at the wall, but before he was plunged into darkness he saw a pure blue light erupt from nowhere and with it came the roaring sound of angry waves, and a strong smell of salt water.

***I think Aang must have had a birthday sometime during the show! Right? So I just said he was 13. Hope that doesn't offend anyone!**

**I got Annabeth and Nico in! Savannah Silverstone, I hope you weren't disappointed. **

7


	12. Not much

**The Boy on the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**Chapter 12**

"What's your problem?" Zuko asked frustrated. Aang's fire bending was not going well today.

"It's nothing." Aang said, he turned away from Zuko so he couldn't see his pained expression.

"Come on," Zuko coaxed, "I know it's something."

It was times like this when Aang looked at Zuko and saw a friend and almost a big brother.

"Well, last night I had a dream-" He told Zuko everything about the dream, "-and now that I see that it's my fault again that the world is in danger…"

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Zuko said, he had listened quietly but now it was his turn to talk. "You didn't ask Azula to shoot you in the back! You didn't want to be frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years! None of this is your fault."

"It's the fates." Zuko and Aang turned around to see Percy and Sokka standing there, each wielding their swords.

Waking up to the sound of firebending isn't always the best, especially when you've only just learned what firebending is.

Percy jolted off of Appa's leg where he had been sleeping and looked around, grouping for riptide. The sound of training had once again woken him up. He muttered a few choice curse words before falling back on Appa. Swearing, although _does_ relive tension doesn't help problems, like the fact Percy couldn't fall asleep again because of the loud noises.

After trying to bury his head in the soft fur belonging to Appa, Percy decided he should just get it over with and get up.

Stumbling around the corner Percy bumped into a drowsy Sokka.

"Whoa!"

They both jumped back, alert and awake now.

"Morning." Sokka greeted.

Percy nodded. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"The jerks woke me up with their jerkbending." Sokka nodded towards the sound of Aang and Zuko.

"Jerkbending?"

"Yeah… the Fire Nation is evil, and Zuko was too, for the longest time. Do you know how many times he's tried to kill us? Firebending makes jerk, thus the jerkbending."

Percy nodded. "I guess that could be a valid reason."

"Zuko has earned our trust, he's saved our lives a few times now, and he helped me break my dad and girlfriend out of prison."

"That's good…" Percy hesitated, "Why were they in prison?"

"War prisoners." Sokka's face darkened.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Percy started fidgeting, he fumbled with Riptide in pen form. "Hey, since we're both up, want to practice a little swordplay?"

Sokka grinned, "Of course I would! I just need to go get my sword… it's still in my tent."

"Kay, I'll come with you."

They started walking towards Sokka's tent together, talking about different styles of swordplay and what-not. They got Sokka's sword and started walking away to find a place to practice when they heard Zuko talking.

"None of this is your fault!" He was saying.

"It's the fates." Percy blurted out when they were close enough.

Aang and Zuko turned around to see the two.

"What?"

"The fates… they decide your destiny, when you'll die, who you'll marry. They fates control everything." Percy explained, red in the face.

"Well, that's not frightening." Zuko commented airily.

Percy grinned bitterly. "And the best part? You never get used to it…" Than he saw how freaked out Aang was. "Uhh, you know, if you don't piss them off, you're going to be ok." He tried to fix the hole he had dug, "Really, and if you see a string get cut that doesn't necessarily mean you yourself is going to die! That's what happened to me and then it was really…" He stopped babbling and realized he sounded like a madman…again. "How about we just go practice?" Percy asked Sokka, who only nodded.

_***At the sword fighting class held by the amazing Percy Jackson!***_

"Don't you just love sword play?" Percy asked slyly. They started circling around each other, feeling the others defences.

"Of course," Sokka returned, he understood that Percy was trying to distract him, "who doesn't?"

Percy lunged, Sokka blocked.

"Mostly monsters. They think it's a horrible way to die."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Sokka swiped, Percy sidestepped and smacked his back with the flat of his blade.

They went on in that way for a while before the real fight started, lunge after lunge, stab after swipe, Sokka was a fast learner and had remember almost everything about the last lesson. It was a fight worth watching.

They were so engrossed in the battle that they didn't notice a sleepy Toph, or a sweaty Aang and a grim Zuko, or even a watchful Katara appear to watch.

Both boys were exhausted, so Percy decided to end the fight. Sokka swung the sword at Percy's legs, Percy jumped at landed on the blade, causing Sokka to drop it. Percy leveled his own sword at Sokka's throat.

"Dead."

"Awww!" he slumped down as he went to retrieve his sword.

"You're a lot better than you were like, two days ago!" Percy told him.

"Gee, thanks." Sokka said.

Momo chirped and landed on Sokka's head. He tugged on the boys ears.

"Thanks Momo."

"Hey," Percy swung his sword absent mindedly. "My compliment was sincere too!"

"I really felt the love."

"Good, it was just chock full of love."

The others on the sidelines laughed quietly before they heard a noise.

"Aang?" Katara asked nervously, she moved so that she was closer to him and stood protectively there.

"Toph? What is it? What does it feel like?" He asked.

"I don't know! It's really weird…. It feels like, snake women or something."

Sokka and Percy came over to investigate. Percy's eyes went wide as he recognized the noise.

"Percy! What is it?" Toph demanded. "You know!"

"Everyone go back to Appa." Percy ordered. "I'll handle these."

"What are they though?" Aang asked.

"Toph said they felt like snake women." Katara added.

Percy looked at Toph with an impressed look on his face. "Really? Well done. That's exactly what they are."

Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances. "Are they… from your world?" Zuko asked. The hissing came closer.

"Yes, now GO!"

"Hey! Why can't I fight them?" Toph demanded.

"This isn't your fight." Sokka told her.

"We'd better leave." Katara said, she took hold of Toph's hand. "We'll go pack up and pick you up in a second." She told Percy, who was looking intently towards the noise that was steadily getting louder.

Aang glanced at Percy. "You guys go." He decided. "I'll stay here with Percy."

Percy turned to smile down at Aang. "Thanks man, but it only sounds like two or three. I can handle it." In the distance, out of the clearing, seven echidna bust forth.

"Never mind, you can stay." He said to Aang.

Katara's hand moved to the water pouch on her hip but she didn't open it, she felt Zuko tence up beside her. "We have to go, NOW."

She turned to Aang, "Be careful. We'll get Appa and come get you in a second."

Aang nodded. "Stay safe!"

Zuko hesitated. "Sure you'll be ok?" He asked. Aang only nodded.

Percy seemed oblivious to the others as they ran off. He grinned at Aang, "Ready?"

Aang shrugged, he'd seen/fought weird stuff before.

Percy raised his sword and closed the small distance between the two groups.

**Sorry it took so long for such a small chapter! I'm a little bit ashamed. **

5


	13. 13, the unlucky number

**The Boy on the Ground**

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or TLA**

**Chapter 13**

_Percy raised his sword and closed the small distance between the two groups._

Aang used airbending to launch himself in the air over the monsters, when he landed he shot a blast of wind behind him, causing a few of the monsters to fall right on Percy's sword.

The two fought together, Percy had been watching Aang train so he knew the style Aang used.

Even though Aang was more than capable of handling it, most of the monsters focused on Percy, hissing and spitting.

"Foolish boy!" One spat at Aang. "This isn't _your_ fight!"

"As soon as someone is in danger, it becomes my fight." Aang returned and then crushed her head with a huge boulder.

Aang glanced at Percy, his face was flushed with anger and his eyes were shooting sparks at the snake-woman in front of him.

"Don't you EVER say that again!" Percy yelled. He killed the _echidna. _Now he wasn't fighting because he wanted to live, he was fighting because he was mad. Aang snapped back to his fight and burned the legs off of an _echidna_.

"Sorry!" He said to the pile of yellow dust at his feet, he blasted a gust of wind at it and it disappeared in the wind.

With sudden realization Aang saw they were done, all of the monsters had been killed. Percy still looked pretty steamed though.

"Not a brat… Can't believe the nerve…. I've never….. old hag…" He muttered to himself.

"Uhh, Percy?" Aang said, he moved closer to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Percy shook his head trying to clear it. "That one _echidna_ said some rude things about my girlfriend."

"Oh… ok."

"Aang!"

The two looked up and saw Appa descending, Katara hanging off the side looking at them. She threw Aang's staff down and he grabbed it midair.

Appa landed and the two boys scrambled on. Off they went again.

"What happened?" Sokka asked once they had all settled.

"Are you hurt?" Katara asked, she started looking over Aang.

"Nope! I'm fine." He said, but he didn't object to being looked after. "They were actually kind of slow…" He commented.

"Yeah… I noticed that too." Percy said, "They probably only just crossed over. Probably still tired and weak." He rubbed his shoulder, "I still managed to get clubbed on the back though."

"Here… let me help you." Katara pulled out her water and encased her hands with it, they started to glow.

"Whoa!" Percy looked awed, but not shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a healer." Katara said. She moved forwards and put her hands on Percy's back. "Only some water benders can do this and I'm lucky enough to be one of them."

"That feels good." Percy closed his eyes and relaxed.

Everyone else nodded their heads; they had all at one point been healed by Katara.

"Percy!" A voice called.

Everyone jumped up into the air and reached for their weapons, looking around. Annabeth stood in a full length wall of mist, her eyes shining feverishly bright. Nico behind her, looking slightly interested.

"Annabeth!" Percy moved forwards, away from Katara to get a better view of the girl he loved. "What's up?"

"Percy! You'll never believe what we just heard!"

"Bet I will. Tell me anyways!"

"We just discover crucial information for everyone concerned!"

"Will you tell me?"

"We just found out that there are two walls."

"WHAT?" Everyone on Appa coursed.

"I know right?" Annabeth said. "There's one legit physical wall and then the other one is… well… not on the planet…"

"Again… What?" Percy asked, he was really confused.

"It's like, in space or something…" Annabeth faltered, she was talking about something she didn't fully understand and that made her both mad and nervous.

Aang sucked in his breath, Zuko shot him a quick glance. This wasn't good.

"Space?" Percy repeated, not noticing Aang.

"Yeah…" Annabeth tried not to blush, "I'm not quite sure though yet!"

Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wished he understood more of the situation. "What can you tell us about the physical wall?" He asked.

Annabeth perked up. "It's in the Fire Nation." She said. "On the very north side of it. If my map is relevant, it should be… in a volcano."

"Perfect." Toph grumbled.

Nico's eyes glinted mischievously. "Remember last time you were in a volcano Percy?" He made a kissy face and then, "KA-BOOM!"

Percy and Annabeth both glared at him. "Was that necessary?"

"You guys kissed in a volcano?" Sokka asked.

Annabeth blushed furiously, "I didn't know if Percy was going to live ok?"

Katara suddenly had a flashback to the beginning of the invasion when Aang had kissed her, she could feel her own cheeks becoming hot.

"It's not that big of a deal." Annabeth tossed her blonde head that everyone in the gaang loved so much since it was yellow. All the hair in their world was black, brown, grey or white. No golden hair.

Percy, who was also red in the face, cleared his throat. "Um, the wall…"

"Right." That set everyone back on the right track. "As I was saying, it's in a volcano. I don't know which one though."

"Probably Mount. Atzel." Zuko said.

"What makes you say that?" Sokka asked.

"It's the oldest volcano in the Fire Nation. Hasn't been active for a long time but with Sozen's comet coming closer you never know."

"That's sounds like a good lead!" Annabeth said, "We found out that ours is in the bottom of the ocean…"

"Aww! Legit?" Percy whined. "I should be over there…" He folded his arms.

"At least Zeus and everyone else are finally getting involved." Nico put in. "We got godly power on our side."

Percy nodded, he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "That's good."

"Wait!" Zuko stopped everyone. "You mean that the gods or whatever weren't helping before?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed. "No. They are self-centered, arrogant and a bunch of old *censored*"

Thunder rolled dangerously outside of the room where Annabeth and Nico were residing. They both looked at the widow nervously.

"Being a little rebel today Wise Girl? That's not very wise!" Percy teased. "Leave the rebellion to me."

Annabeth opened up her mouth to retort back but Aang beat her to it.

"But the gods are… gods. Shouldn't they care about every form of life? Shouldn't they try to help in anyway when their children are in danger?"

Katara nodded. "Percy said they created your world and everything in it. Why are they only now getting involved?"

"They're old." Nico said. "They get tired of it. It's also really depressing to see every child you've ever had, die a painful death, most likely caused by their siblings."

Sokka snorted. "They sound pretty pathetic."

"Kay, that's enough." Annabeth said. "They may be…a lot of things but they are not pathetic. When I was tricked into holding up the sky, Artemis, the goddess of the moon and young maidens, took it from me even though she saw it was a trap. And Hades, after being betrayed and shunned by the other Olympians, took our side in the war and helped us battle Kronus. They are powerful, and have some of them even have a heart. But NONE are pathetic."

Sokka swallowed hard. "Yes Ma'am."

There was a short, awkward silence until Percy spoke up. "Does camp know what's going on?"

"They can't help but realize your absence… and they all feel in their bones that some sort of magic is going on, but so far me, Nico, Chiron and your mom are the only ones who know. We decided to keep it from Paul for a little bit longer… Might freak him out even more, ya know?"

"Who's Paul?" Toph asked.

"My step-dad." Percy said. "He's a mortal and just found out about the godly world."

"Ahh, ok."

The IM flickered and Momo trembled beside Aang, restricting himself from jumping through the moving, colourful, rainbow that talked.

"We have to go. Let me know how the wall fixing goes in the volcano!" Annabeth smiled, "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"And I love you Wise Girl."

Annabeth's eyes looked pained. "I hope we'll be together soon." Then she reached out to disconnect the IM but Momo couldn't help himself. Seeing it as his last chance, he launched himself through the air straight through the rainbow. He grabbed widely to see if he could eat it, only to find it had disappeared.

"Momo!" Sokka scolded. "You're going to kill us all one of these days!"

Momo flew up and landed on Aang's shoulders. "I think it's more possible that he's going to save us one day." He said as he scratched Momo's ears.

Percy sighed and turned away from the chatter of everyone else. He had a big pain in his chest that only Annabeth could cause and make better. Girls…

For the first time since he had arrived in this new world, Percy thought about his mom. He couldn't help but curse himself. All he ever did was cause this wonderful woman pain, and all she did for him was make him feel better when he did stupid stuff. Guilt settled in his chest, right beside the Annabeth pain.

Percy looked up at the clouds and tried to distract himself.

A large, black bird flew overhead, Momo started chasing it. The pale blue of the sky, the soft white of the clouds, it really was beautiful. Even though Percy preferred the ocean. The only time he had ever been in the air and felt at peace was when he was on Black Jack.

Percy groaned, rolled over and stuffed his face into the sleeping bag that was sitting beside him.

"Are you OK?" Katara asked quietly.

"Mm-hm." Percy mumbled from the bag.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think you are." Katara flopped down. "I know you said boys don't talk about their feelings and stuff like that but I think talking does help."

Percy uttered an exasperated sigh loud enough for her to hear through the think fabric.

Katara's eyes glinted. "Aang talks to me all the time. All the bottled up anger or worries is unhealthy. Even Sokka knows that. And Toph? She probably the toughest guy I know and we've even shared a few good talks."

"You're not going to shut up or go away until I spill my guts out, aren't you?" Percy rolled over and looked her in the eye.

She shrugged and looked back with a small smile of amusement playing on her lips.

Percy rolled his eyes, but consented. He put one arm behind his head and leaned against the tents and the other arm her threw over his eyes to shield them from the sun and so that he didn't have to look at anyone. Typical guy.

"I'm just feeling a little guilty." He started. "For getting sucked away. I'm always in some sort of trouble and it's really not fair for the people around me. When something happens to me… it affects a lot of other people too."

The wind was blowing softly and the black mess Percy called hair, waved gently. Katara gazed at him. She didn't think she was in love, even if she was she didn't want to compete with the girl with yellow hair. But there was something incredibly fascinating by Percy. The way that he carried himself and talked and cared... He seemed so real, so full of flaws and yet so perfect.

"You can't blame yourself." Katara said. "You can't just _plan_ these things."

Percy scoffed at her. "Trust me… I know."

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a while.

"Who do you feel most guilty for leaving?" Katara inquired.

Percy peeked out from underneath his arm, surprised by the question. "I don't know. Probably my mom."

Katara's hand went immediately to her necklace. "You're lucky to have such a good mom."

"Like I said… I know."

**I need help! This story is losing all the action I had planned. What do I do? Give me suggestions! Please! I'm thinking of putting Azula in soon. This is after The Boling Rock so Mai and Ty Less already betrayed her and she'll be slipping a little bit. Yay or Nay? Just give me suggestions. **

**Sorry for the crummy ending too. My friend was being a dick and I'm a little emotional and exhausted. **

7


	14. Family visit

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or ATLA**

***IMPORTANT* I'd just like to thank all of you guys for the 102 reviews and stuff. This is my most popular story and I haven't been flamed once! Thank you guys!**

**Chapter 14**

"How much longer until we get to Mount Atzel?" Toph whined. "I'm tired and bored and air sick and I just want to be around my lovely dirt again." she blew her bangs out of her face again.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You'll be back around your mud soon enough." The long flight and anxious attitudes were getting on everyone's nerves. The sun was about to set and the small group was tired.

Appa growled.

"I know buddy." Aang rubbed his head. "We'll land and set up camp soon and then you can rest." Appa groaned again.

"Guys..." All heads turned towards Zuko, he was looking at a massive, dark cloud behind them. As the watched a giant Fire Nation war ship burst forth from inside the cloud. From where they were they could all see Azula, her eyes glinted evilly.

"Yip yip Appa! Sorry buddy, going to have to wait on your rest." Appa's speed increased. But not enough.

"Perfect." Sokka mumbled. He reached for his sword.

"What?" Toph demanded. "What happened?"

"Azula's back." Katara said bitterly.

"Question!" Percy raised his hand, the dark looks on the Gaangs faces at the appearance of this evil looking girl cloud not be a good thing. "Who is that?"

"That," Zuko's eyes never left the ship, which was coming steadily nearer. "Is my sister."

From inside the ship, Azula laughed. She turned away from the window and walked away.

"Where is she going?" Percy asked nervously.

A small door opened on top of the ship and Azula climbed out.

"Good evening _brother_!" She shouted gleefully.

"We don't want to fight you!" Aang yelled back. "Turn your ship around and leave and we won't hurt you!"

"And why would I do that?" Azula pouted. "I want to see my dear. Brother. Zuzu!" Her eyes caught sight of Percy. "And who is this? Another one of your pathetic friends Avatar? Shame, you look like quite the warrior. But I suppose you'll have to die like the rest." She shrugged and flipped her bangs out of the way. A single strand of hair stayed in her face.

The air ship was right along side Appa now. Aang grabbed his staff and directed the winds towards Azula.

She saw it coming and flattened herself on the ship, the winds passed over her. A crazy laugh escaped her red lips as she got back up.

"You think a little blast of wind can knock me down? Silly Avatar." She jumped, While in the air she shot a ball of blue fire at Appa. Aang an Zuko stopped it from hitting anyone.

"That was fire." Percy said, freaking out. "That was blue, freaking, FIRE!"

Azula landed on Appa's saddle. Immediately Zuko tried to kick her legs out from under her. She jumped and shot more fire at Aang.

A long strand of water whipped her in the back of her head.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled. "Get Appa to the ground!" Sokka took Aang place on Appa's head and started steering him down.

Aang jumped down and was punch in the face by Toph. "OW! Toph!"

"Sorry! I can't see anything!" Katara tackled her just as a stream of blue fire shot over her head. Katara shoved her towards Sokka. He grabbed her arms and hoisted her up beside him.

"Maybe you should stay with me." He said. Toph nodded and grabbed his arm.

"Good idea."

Percy was dodging in and out of the fight. He didn't want to get out his sword as they were fighting in such a small place. The fight was really in Team Avatar's favor, until Zuko got knocked off Appa's back.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed.

Aang dove off. He grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt and used his airbending to soften the fall. Not a moment later, Appa landed and Azula was knocked off by a violent shove of water.

Zuko lost no time in jumping back into the fight. But it looked as if Azula was going to win. Until a certain blind earthbender touched the ground.

"HA! I'm back!" Toph screamed. She stomped her foot and Azula was launched into the air. Before she started falling she shot her blue fire at the group on the ground.

Aang and Toph covered them with a large platform of earth.

"Yo, Sea legs! A little help?" Toph yelled up at Percy.

Sokka had jumped down to join the fight too, he tackled Azula rugby style, forgetting about his super sharp sword, and they fell.

"Okay okay okay!" Percy scrambled off.

Azula kicked Sokka off, successfully burning his arm.

Azula and Percy stood face to face. Some other Fire Nation soldiers had decided their mistress needed help and had joined the mad fight.

"I don't believe we've met." Azula grinned wildly.

"I don't believe I want to." Percy retorted. He focused all his energy on the ground, a large crack appeared behind Azula.

"Huh... an earthbender. Well, I guess you die." She threw a punch with her fist enclosed in blue fire. Percy rolled under and stood behind the crack facing her again.

"Not today I don't." He lifted his arms and a massive wave of water burst from the crack.

"A waterbender? But you just-." The water swirled around her feet. She looked up to see Aang concentrating hard. Seeing that the fight was lost Azula tried to run but two long strips of water wrapped themselves around her arms. A rock sailed by her head and a blast of fire knocked her down. The swirling water turned into a water tornado.

Aang and Katara froze it and let it fall. It smashed on the ground and Azula lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Is... is she d-dead?" Aang asked.

"She still breathing." Toph said. She stomped on the ground, the square Azula was laying on moved away, flinging the Fire Nation princess back to her ship.

The soliders swarmed it and carried their leader back inside.

"I don't think they'll follow us anymore until she wakes up." Zuko said. "We need to get lots of distance between us and her."

The airship lifted off the ground and started sailing away. The gang watched as it disappeared into the orange clouds.

"She's never been like that... there was something wrong..." Zuko said. "We could have killed her now you know."

"But then the Fire Nation soldiers would have attacked again and frankly, I don't think we could have taken an entire fleet right now." Katara put her hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Plus, I don't think killing someone while they're unconscious is very honorable."

Zuko and Katara turned around to see the damage.

Percy looked ready to pass out from exhaustion, Sokka's arm was badly burnt, Aaang face was starting to swell where Toph had punched him, and Zuko's leg was bleeding where a spear and nicked him.

"Hey look!" Katara said cheerfully. "The girls are still ok!" Her and Toph hive-fived and laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Sokka glared. "If we put a few more miles under our belt we'll probably be able to get to Mount Atzel tomorrow at around noon." He grabbed his arm and grimaced, "If we have no more... _distractions_."

"Come here." Katara waved Sokka towards her. She waterbended the water from around her feet to her hands, it glowed blue as it touched Sokka's arm.

"It's times like this when I'm really glad you're my sister." He sighed, he looked down at her and smiled.

"When you tackled Azula, I was really glad you were my brother." Katara smiled back at him. "Quite a bad burn though. Might scar a little bit."

"I can handle a scar." Sokka said, he glanced nervously at Zuko, he pretended that he wasn't listening.

"Can... can you please heal my leg?" He asked roughly. Getting used to asking for help is hard.

"Of course!" Katara leaned down to examine the cut. "Good, it's not bad." She started rubbing her hands up and down. "Aang? Want me to heal your face?" She looked up to see Aang and Percy having a very quick, hurried conversation.

"What? Oh, yes please." He came and sat down next to her.

"It's kay guys." Percy slurred. "I got this." All the ice melted back down to water and swirled into one big puddle. Percy jumped in it and soon was good as new.

"Hey Sea Legs!" Toph yelled.

"S'up?" Percy's head bobbed in the water.

"Nice bending."

Percy looked flattered. "Why thank you. I thought it was pretty good too."

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't posted in so long! But I have really good legit reasons!**

**1. PATs this year. **

**2. Year end fiddle concert**

**3. My mom had a fricken baby. (It's a boy and we named him Elmer after my dads uncle who passed away last year)**

**4. lot's of company **

**5. I got a new laptop and had to get it figured out. **

**6. I'm lazy and had no inspiration. **

**7. I started a new story. (I'm really sorry! It will be second to this one, I promise.)**

**Have any ideas for the next chapter? I'd love to hear them!**


	15. Mount Atzel

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or ATLA**

**Chapter 15**

"There it is." Zuko said, pointing.

In the distance a large, forbidding volcano loomed in front of them. It was midday and the big, white clouds were thick in the sky. The Gaang had been flying over mountains and volcanos since early morning.

"It's huge." Katara breathed.

"But ugly." Zuko finished bitterly. How many times had he, Azula, Ty-lee and Mai come here as a day trip? It had been their favorite place. It made them feel grown-up and important to be so far away from the palace without an escort. Plus, something always happened to Mai and Zuko when they went. Call it a childhood crush but it sure felt like real love now.

Aang looked up, dark circles under is eyes. Toph had insisted they stay up to practice earthbending the night before. Dismissing the fact that it was dark and claimed it would, 'help TwinkleToes see better with his weak-ass earthbending'. (Percy taught Toph a new word). And then Zuko had woken him up with the sun to practice firebending. Finally, when they got in the air Katara insisted they pass the water back and forth because he was 'getting rusty'.

"Finally." Aang said. He grabbed his staff and stood up on Appa's head. The grim, determined look they all knew was back. A slender but rough hand slipped it's way into his. He looked down to see Katara holding his hand. She smiled encouragingly. He smiled back, ignoring the flip-flop his heart gave. Physical touch between the two had been rare and brief since the incident at the Ember Island theater.

Appa growled as he landed. Zuko had warned them that a few watchtowers and guards were on the volcano, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"You said it hasn't been active in years right?" Percy asked nervously jumping off Appa.

Zuko nodded and shrugged. "But you never know. The comet might bring it to life again..." He followed Percy and jumped off too.

"Bring it to life?!" Sokka yelped. He dropped Toph whom he had been helping down from Appa.

She scrambled up and punched him in the gut, red in the face.

"Thanks for your help _Sokka_!"

"It's just an expression." Zuko said quickly. "Have you ever seen a volcano erupt? It honestly looks like..." He struggled for the right words. "Some form of life."

"Whatever you say." Sokka gasped out, holding his stomach where Toph had punched him.

Percy shook his head. "Well it's not very nice to be inside a volcano when it's erupting." He noted. "Lets get this over with."

Aang petted Appa on the head. "You need to go hide Buddy. There's nothing you can do to help." The big beast growled again but took off with Momo chattering behind him.

"How long do you figure this will take?" He asked as he watch the silhouette of his big friend disappear.

"Hard to tell." Sokka said in full warrior mode. "We need to find it, figure out the damage and than how to fix it. I don't think we'll be in and out very fast."

They slunk around and hide behind a rock, glancing around. Sokka peaked out.

"Okay, how are we going about this?" Aang asked.

"I'm thinking Katara, Zuko and myself go around and deal with the guards, we don't want_ anyone_ to know we're here." Sokka directed.

Katara and Zuko nodded at each other.

"Aang, you'll go with Toph and Percy to find the wall. The best guess is it's in the center of Mount Atzel, find it as fast as you can and find out the damage. Toph will be able to guide you, and if the wall is made of earth, fix it too."

Toph grinned widely. "Sweet."

"Ohhhh Hepheastus help us." Percy whispered under his breath. His heart was beating hard in his chest. The last time he was in a volcano he hurt all those people, he got knocked out for days, he disappeared for two weeks... he landed on an island that doesn't exist. "I'm going to guess you guys will be finished before us." He spoke up, he looked embarrassed to be talking in front of everyone. "I think that once we find the Wall we'll send Toph back to out to get you guys and bring you to us."

"Good idea." Sokka said, "Lets go. See you soon guys."

Toph burst a tunnel in the side of the volcano, white hot steam poured out of the hole and everyone waved it away.

Percy glanced down. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Katara raised her eyebrows. "Is _anything_ you do 'safe'?"

"Point taken."

"_Hey_!" They all looked up to see a Fire Nation soldier waving his spear at them. "What are you kids doing?" He started running towards them.

"_GO_!" Katara shoved Aang, who was the closest to her, down the tunnel. "Go, we'll take care of him." She smiled at Aang and opened up the flask of water on her hip.

The last sight they got before Toph closed the tunnel was of Sokka slicing the spear in half.

***moments later***

"So Percy..." Aang asked, he and Toph were doing all the earth bending because it exhausted Percy too much. "What _did_ happen last time you were in a volcano?"

Percy's face flushed as he made a scramble for words. "I-Uhhh-umm-just..." He put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Not the part about you and Annabeth!" Aang quickly corrected himself. He shot a bolder out of the way with his feet while holding the flame that was lighting their path with his hand. "Why were you in a volcano? How did you get out?"

"Oh..." Percy seemed to calm down. "Well you see, Annabeth and I were going to see who had been using Hephaestus' forges, Hephaestus is the god of volcanos, fire, and blacksmithing, when we were down there I saw something I wasn't supposed to. I was found right after Annabeth and I got separated, they tried to kill me but I-I somehow managed to call on the ocean. It burst through the fire! Unfortunately the water was more powerful than me and I couldn't control it. The water caused the volcano to erupt, I blacked out and was shot out. I lived with-_ on_ an island for two weeks before I finally... _got_ a raft and went home."

Toph's eyes narrowed slightly, he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Wow!" Aang gushed. "That's so cool! You called the ocean to the middle of a volcano? That's amazing!"

Percy shrugged and bowed his head, trying not to let them see how red he was in the face. "It wasn't _all_ me." He muttered. "I still blacked out and got a lot of people evacuated from their homes and awoke a giant monster that almost killed all 12 of the Olympians."

Toph laughed. "The stuff you get into is almost as weird as ours!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **


	16. Inside the mountain

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or ATLA**

**Chapter 16**

The door to the Fire Nation watchtower burst open. The three guards looked up just in time to see three more people run in. The first one swung her arms and a small wave of water enclosed the closest guard and froze him solid. The second guard was blasted backwards by a large stream of fire and knocked out on the window sill, the third and final guard had his spear knocked out of his hands and was hit on the head by the hilt of a sword.

Katara straightened up and looked around the room, red was everywhere except for the man encased in ice. "Well that was easy." She glanced at Zuko, who shrugged.

"I don't think we all need to go into every tower together," Sokka said. "If we split up we'll be done faster and get down to Aang sooner."

"Good idea." Zuko agreed. "If there's more then four in a tower don't try and do it by yourself though. We don't want anything to hinder the real mission."

"Deal." Katara glanced out the window and ducked out of view from more people. "We should only be a few more minuets anyways. Lets just get it over with."

The three ran out of the room and went in different directions. Sokka went to the left, Katara to the right and Zuko went upwards. The footsteps were light and swift across the rocky terrain.

Sokka scrambled up to the roof of the watchtower, it looked like there was only two soldiers in there. Two soldiers under a Fire Nation flag.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The dimly light tunnel seemed to stretch on forever to the three underground. Percy's hands were in his pockets and he kept twitching nervously. This reminded him too much of the Labyrinth and all that happened in there.

The fire in Aang's hands flickered gloomily on the walls. Aang shuddered, he was an Air Nomad, he belonged in the air, not in the ground... but I guess it was good practice. He did want to be a good earthbender.

Toph's feet glided over every rock, she was completely at home in the dark tunnel. The two boys could calm down though, their heart rates were fairly high...The constant buzzing was annoying. But they can't help it if their a bunch of scardy cats, now can they? Toph smiled to herself. Man, was she glad she wasn't a wimp. Being Toph was awesome.

Percy wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's getting hot down here." He observed. His voice echoed down the tunnel.

"Duh! We're in a volcano." Toph snapped back.

Percy looked up, a steady stream of lava was making its own path above them. "Oh... right."

"Don't worry! We can't be too far away now." Aang consoled him.

Toph stopped suddenly. "Whoa..." She breathed.

"What?" Aang and Percy said together, "Did you find the wall?"

"No... Aang, come look at this."

Aang went and stood where Toph directed, he closed his eyes and felt the ground. He lifted his foot and slammed it on the ground feeling the vibrations.

"Whoa!" He opened his eyes. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Percy looked from Toph to Aang, "What's down there?"

"Here." Toph said, she used earthbending to draw an enormous jewel from the ground. "That's what's down there."

"Whoa." Percy agreed.

The jewel was the size of Toph's head, it was semi transparent and gittered even though there was hardly any light. It was filled with the most beautiful colors of red, orange and yellow giving off the impression that there was a fire inside. Although the middle held a small dab of the most brilliant purple. Light was coming off of the jewel and light the entire tunnel. As Percy looked harder he saw the middle purple part was moving.

"I wonder what this is." He said. "Can I hold it?" He reached out his hands, Toph gave it to him hesitantly.

Percy weighed it in his hands, he could almost feel it breathing, it wasn't as heavy as it should have been either.

He handed it carefully to Aang.

The three huddling around the jewel all felt a rush of heat when it was in their hands. Something inside them was responding to the call. It had been stronger for Percy than the other two though. It had quivered the slightest bit and he had struck a bond with it. He just didn't know yet.

"I think this is something special." Aang decided after a moment of holding it.

Percy breathed out, relieved that someone else had brought that up and not him. He didn't want to give them any more reasons to think he was crazy. There was enough as it was already. Maybe it was silly but he liked people to think he was sane.

"It's just a big rock." Toph scowled. She folded her arms but she didn't convince anyone.

"Then why did you pull it out?" Aang asked. "You felt it down there and knew it was something special! You just don't want anymore magic." He folded his arms at her.

"Hey, maybe I just think muscles and brute force are the best ways to get something, okay? All _I_ need is my earthbending." She matched his stance and stood ready for a fight.

"Ummm." Percy glanced at her. "You _do_ realize that earthbending is 'magic' to me... right?"

"This isn't exactly easy for me, alright?" Toph growled at Aang. "I don't know how to respond to all this..." She struggled to find the right word. "Stuff." She finished lamely, her hands fell to her side and she looked away from the boys.

For the first time since waking up in this world Percy saw Toph looking ... Well, weak. The look didn't suit her, neither did the independent attitude. Toph was Toph. A strong, fearless, independent, smart mouthed, kick-ass, twelve year old blind girl. Also for the first time since entering this world he felt sympathy for her. He felt like a big-brother relationship could form between them if they had a little more time, he wanted to comfort her.

"We'll get it figured out." Aang consoled her. "Don't worry."

Toph turned to the wall of earth and pushed it back a few feet. "Whatever." She mumbled.

**Okay... I think this chapter was really good but short. Sorry of it's not. It's late and I'm tired. :) Also I'm sorry for Toph having more emotion then in the show, I just like writing her vulnerable. Haha!**

**Just a little FYI, I want Book two of Legend Of Korra. :( I'm so glad I didn't have to experience the pain of waiting for any Last Airbender books or episodes... I just got into this last summer with my little brother... except for now he's grown out of it and I'm alone. Awks. **

**Another thing, I really like talking to you guys so I'm going to tell you my new favourite song! Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. I can't stop listening to this song! The lead singer really sounds like the dude from Green Day though... Not that that's a bad thing! that's a compliment! **


	17. Adventures in the lava

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or ATLA**

**Chapter 17**

A large strip of earth tumbled down and was swept away by a small girl, she had her head bent down but walked confidently. The two boys behind followed, watching but stopped in awe when they saw what was in front of the path.

A wall stood all by it's self in the middle of a sea of lava. The lava swirled, steamed, smoked and hissed, but it seemed to be repelled by the wall. The wall it's self was a work of art. It stood at least 80 feet tall, double that long and 30 feet wide. It's jagged edges showed years and years of hard work. It was grey close to the bottom but seemed to be purple at the top.

The group of three gaped at it. It seemed it shudder as they watched, a red, evil looking mass seeped out of a small corner but they all saw it and knew it meant trouble.

Percy gulped. "Think this is it?"

Aang nodded without looking away. "It'd be my guess." The red light flickered in his grey eyes.

"It's massive!" Toph said.

"No kidding..." Percy sighed and looked away. "Toph, I think you had better go back now to get the rest, Aang can get us over there... right?" He glanced at Aang who nodded.

"Okay... See you in a few guys!" Toph waved and was gone in a moment.

"Ready?" Aang asked, gripping his staff.

Percy was staring at the lava. Aang looked a lot more calm the he felt. "Sure... don't really have a choice, do I?" He smiled weakly. He knew that right now, he'd rather be facing the meanest monster alive... or Athena.

Aang's staff unfolded. "This hasn't exactly worked very well in he past but there's not that many options left."

Panic welled up inside Percy. "We're flying over the lava?" Beads of sweat were forming on his face.

"We have to! Come on, it's not so far." Aang motioned at the space between them and the wall. It wasn't that far but it was far enough for Percy's taste.

Aang positioned Percy on top of his glider and stood ready to take flight. As soon as his feet left the ground Percy's whole body shuddered. _This isn't right. This isn't right. _

But soon enough they landed on the wall. Percy scrambled off the glider quickly_. __Never again. _He thought.

"I don't even see how we can fix this." Aang shouted. It was loud and both boys had to shout to be heard.

The jewel, which was clutched to Percy's chest, shuddered but Percy didn't notice. He was busy trying to find out where the wall was broken, and how they were supposed to fix it without any tools.

"We should look over there!" Percy pointed to where the red goop was coming out. They descended carefully and soon in front of it. Aang reached out to touch it and as he did something happened.

All of the sudden it wasn't Percy standing beside him but Avatar Ruko. Aang gasped, he hadn't seen his mentor since Azula had shot him. Ruko didn't greet him but only stared urgently at Aang and the goop. Then he tried to talk... he wasn't strong enough for it to be loud and with everything happening you had be to loud to be heard, but Aang thought he heard a voice yelling, 'Give it back.'

He was back, Percy was yelling at him.

"What?" Aang yelled back.

"You need to bend the crack shut!" Percy screamed. "Jeez, I only said it five times."

Aang would have blushed if his face wasn't already a deep red from the heat and excitement. "Oh, sorry!" He used his fingers to close the small opening, it shuddered but stayed.

_Give it back_

The words rang in Aang's head. Give what back?

"That can't be it." Percy said. "We didn't fix it already, did we?"

Aang shook his head. "Nope..."

The jewel shuddered again and this time Percy felt it. He held it up in the light and saw the purple blob in the middle was bleeding out and infecting the rest of the colours.

"It's trying to get out." Aang breathed.

Another place close to them burst open an the redness didn't hesitate to come.

"Huh?" Percy yelled.

"It's trying to get out!" Aang shouted. He grabbed the jewel from Percy.

"Hey! Give that back!" He yelled. He made a wild grab for it but Aang airbended himself out of the way. When he was out of range he laid the stone down.

Percy was stuck lower down, demanding Aang bring the jewel back.

Aang ignored him but he suddenly felt inclined to look up. There, on the other side of the lava stood Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph. They had made it! They were waving, hoping to get his attention when he saw something else.

It looked like a half dog half seal, creeping out of the shadows. It bared it's fangs as it sized up Katara's back.

With horror Aang saw it was going to attack. He thrust his wrist and a mighty blast of wind flew towards the others. It hit the beast full in the chest, knocking him over. It scrambled up but it now had the attention of all four of the kids. They all raised their hands ready to fight it.

The thing raised it's snout and howled for all it's worth. The sound echoed though the mountain, and was answered.

Unfortunately, the sound also got Percy's attention, he had been yelling at Aang for the jewel and hadn't noticed until now what was happening. Wide eyed, he thrust his hands into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. With a shout he threw it with all his might to Sokka, but realized too late it wouldn't reach, until a strand of water grabbed it midair and pulled it back.

Percy and Katara shared a small smile and went back to work.

More and more Telekhines were closing in, but with Riptide there they hesitated.

Percy now turned away from them. He used all of his strength to pull himself beside Aang.

When Aang had pulled the jewel away from his hands something inside him had snapped. He was extremely pissed off because all of the sudden he felt entitled to the jewel. He thought it should be his.

"Give that to me!" He made a grab for it but Aang knocked him down with airbending.

"No! _Listen to me_! The purple inside the jewel knows its close to the wall, it wants to fix it!"

"That's crazy!" Percy snarled, his eyes were feverish and evil looking.

Ang opened up the flask of water Katara had given him for the trip and pulled out the water. Using simple waterbending his splashed Percy full in the face.

"Get it together!"

Percy shook his head, trying to clear it. His eyes went back to the sincere, bright, brilliant eyes they were before.

"Whoa... I'm so sorry man! I don't know-"

"Save it!" Aang snapped. "We need to release the purple stuff!"

"Oh! Okay." Percy brain went into over drive. He glanced back at the four fighting the Telekhines. "Umm, I gave my sword to Sokka. Use the water?"

"Sure."

A large place in the wall burst open and the red goop started coming immediately. Aang and Percy started working with urgency and determination. Both sparing a few quick glances at the crack. Another place broke.

With a final blow to the stone from Aang, it broke and everything started happening at once.

The two sides of the jewel fell apart and emitted a wonderful light which small butterflies emerged. The purple flew into the air and hovered, casting a beautiful light across the entire room. The Telekhines were burned to ashes the moment the light touched them... But the butterflies were not finished. They flew out, more and more of them, until it seemed they covered the entire wall.

More and more places were cracking and bursting but the butterflies landed on them and started fixing it. Percy and Aang watched with open mouths at the scene. Until one large crack, big enough to swallow both boys whole, appeared just by their feet. The little butterflies started swarming it, making little clicking noises as they went.

One landed on Percy's shoe, he felt an immediate stinging and looked down. The butterfly wasn't real. It was a mechanical bug. Everything clicked in Percy's brain and his eyes went wide.

"Aang! We have to get out of here! The butterflies won't know that we're not part of the wall and we'll get eaten!"

Aang grabbed his staff and motioned for Percy to climb aboard. He made a swift movement and clutched the two parts of the jewel.

"Lets go!" He scrambled on and they took off.

They landed just as a few butterflies started landing by the others.

"Ouch! _Hey_!" Sokka slapped at a bug as it landed on his face. "Are they trying to eat us?"

"Yes! We have to leave _now_!" Percy took hold of the hand that was closest to him and started running, holding the jewel's two pieces in the other arm. Everyone followed. Toph waited to close the wall between the group and the wall. Everything seemed silent, calm and peaceful. But they knew better. They still ran. Toph was took the lead and everyone followed without arguing. Until they stumbled upon two more Telekhines.

Percy let go of the hand, (Katara's) and reached for his sword. He pulled it out and killed one while Zuko burned the other to a crisp.

When they finally came out they were all out of breath and red in the face.

"_Wow_!" Sokka bent over, hands on his knees. "I can't remember the last time we ran like that guys!"

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara went over to him and looked him over.

"I'm fine." He shrugged her off, "We just need Appa and then we can go."

A large growl told them Appa was already back.

"Wow... He's got timing." Percy noted.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_at camp-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The group settled down on the lush grass in the dwindling sunlight. All in a circle, watching Percy. While they had been flying they had noticed the gem and had asked about it. Percy had said very little but you could tell by the light in his eyes that he knew.

"Soooooo, what's the deal with the jewel?" Sokka asked, food falling out of his mouth. "You said you'd tell us when we landed."

"Well..." Percy hesitated. "This jewel belongs to someone I know." He didn't really know how to say this.

"Really?" Aang asked. "Who? And how did it get over here?"

"What I want to know is if your friend will be upset if we sell it?" Sokka asked. "I mean, we could always use more money and we could get a lot for that if we play our cards right."

"We can't sell it!" Percy cried. "This is a sacred stone... It belongs to Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, fire and sculptors."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Zuko breathed.

"Nope."

"Really?" Katara asked. "He has a special jewel?"

"Apparently... I've never heard of it before." Percy shrugged and Katara face palmed.

"Well then _how_ do you know if it's his?" She asked as patiently as she could.

"I just know."

"How?" Challenged Aang.

"I just know!" Percy said. "You of all people should be able to trust that." He added ruefully.

Aang sighed. "Fine. You win. What are you going to do about the fact that it belongs to a god though?"

Percy hugged the jewel pieces to his chest. "We need to sacrifice them. Hephaestus helped us back there. The bugs? Those were his, he put them there to fix the wall he _knew_ would eventually break!"

"That's crazy talk." Toph said, she spat on the ground and crossed her leg.

"How are you supposed to sacrifice it?" Katara asked. "You're in a different world now, remember?"

Percy thought for a moment. "We need a fire." He decided finally. He smiled at Zuko and Aang. "A big one."

**To make up for the long wait I have an extra long chapter! Over 2000 words! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Do you guys think I should have more with Azula? Annabeth? Nico? gods? Past Avatars? Music? Let me know! **

**(Does anyone have a really good Avatar or PJO instagram account? I'd love to see it!)**

**Also... if you really need reasons for this being late, here they are! **

**The Vacation Bible school was at my church this week and I was a crew leader. **

**It's summer time, I was outside.**

**My friend let me borrow her Mortal Instruments books and I love Jace. The end. **

**BTW, I love talking to you guys so I'm going to tell you about my awesome day! So the VBS at my church is from 9-12 everyday so after today, me and a few friends used the church kitchen and made deep fried Oreos! (So good.) And after we ate as many as we could we went across the street to the fire hall and gave the rest to the fire fighters! And they were so grateful they let us try on the suits and sit in the trucks and turn lights on and everything! It was amazing! (I asked and they said I wasn't allowed to turn the sirens on though. They wouldn't even show me how. HA) and then I came home and sat in the backyard with my sister and we just soaked up the sun. And now I'm talking to you! **

**3**


	18. Azula

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or ATLA**

**Chapter 18**

Azula paced back and forth in her airship throneroom. It was nothing compared to the palace but the Fire Nation flags hanging in the wall made it feel like home. Plus, the throne was identical to the one in the palace too.

But Azula wasn't satisfied. She snarled t her reflection as she walked past a mirror. This stupid boy, the one who could bend two elements... He had a secret. A big one, Azula knew how to read people and it was written all over him in big blaring letters. He wasn't even trying to hide how much he stood out. His manner, his accent, the way he carried himself. It was foreign and just odd.

The young princess finally sat on the throne and took a piece of parchment. She picked up her pen, dipped it in the dark ink and moved it across the page in a graceful manner. When her letter was finished she looked it over, satisfied.

_Father, _

_Right now I am flying over a poor, small Earth Kingdom town. Nothing special or extraordinary except for a boy. This boy has been travling with Zuko and the Avatar. He has the complection of a Water Tribe filth but the attitude of an earthbender. And he can bend both elements. _

_Now I know this sounds crazy but believe me. I saw it and witnessed it when he took out my air ship crew almost singe handedly. This boy is dangerous Father, he must be killed and I will be happy to do it. _

_Your faithful servant,_

_Azula_

There. Now all she needed was a messenger hawk.

"Guard!" She barked. A small pathetic excuse for a guard opened up the door.

"You called, My Princess?" He bowed.

"Yes. Bring me the fastest messenger hawk on this ship immediately. And don't be slow! I have no need for a slow guard today." Her eyes gleamed.

"Yes, My Princess." The guard gulped, he bowed again and back out the big, metal door. It made a loud, *clang* as it shut.

Azula slumped down in the throne. She rubbed a finger on her temple.

Father would believe her. She just knew it! He wasn't like those traitor's Mai and Ty-Lee. No, her father was the Fire Lord, if he couldn't be trusted then who could?

Sweat formed on the young princess's forehead. She had once said those words about her girls and they had stabbed her in the back. They had been plotting against her for a long time! It was mutiny and they deserved the punishment they got.

Didn't they?

The letter tied up with the Fire Nation insignia seemed to be glaring at her.

_Father won't think I'm crazy._ Azula thought. _I'm not like Uncle or Zuko. I'm not! I am just. Like. Him._

Her eyes darted around the room. Her subjects were probably outside the door plotting to take her down now too!

She grabbed at the letter and burned it to a small pile of ashes at her feet. She grinned madly at it.

The door opened.

"My Princess, I brought you-"

Without thinking Azula kicked out at him and a large ball of blue fire came from her foot, knocking the guard down, he slid to the floor, unconscious, under the Fire Nation flag.

Azula tossed her head and huffed. "I _did_ say I have no tolerance for slow people today."

**I'm sorry if this is terrible! It's uber hard writing Azula :$ It was fun though! It's not very long either so deal. **

***Legend Of Korra fans* **

** Book 2 is coming in September! They're showing the first episode at Comic-con and there will be so many spoilers online I don't even know... **


	19. 19

**Follow me on Instagram? evelyntruth **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or ATLA**

**Chapter 19**

Because of the dimming light Appa had to land earlier then everyone would have liked. But they still found a nice large, grassy, ledge on the side of a mountain to rest on. Plus, it was mostly hidden by big boulders and a few sparse trees with a convenient waterfall passing through, making small tinkling noises like a naiad was giggling at them.

Toph had earthbended a large fire pit and at the moment Sokka and Katara were filling it with sticks and grass and anything else that would burn. Momo was busy sulking on Appa. He had tried to steal the jewel and had gotten scolded by Aang, not to mention one last butterfly had burst out just in time to nip his nose.

Percy was watching the fire pit. Eventually he held up his hand to tell Sokka and Katara that they had enough. His heart was racing and his palms felt sweaty as he rubbed them together nervously.

What if this didn't work? He'd be embarrassed beyond belief. And Hephaestus would probably be mad too... All he needed was another god mad at him.

Percy picked up the jewels off of the pedestal Aang had earthbended for him and walked to the pit. Zuko and Aang followed not far behind. The two firebenders stood facing each other on opposite sides of the pit and locked eyes. As if as one they each raised one hand and brought it down, creating the biggest, hottest, brightest, fire any of them had seen.

"You sure this is going to work?" Sokka asked Percy.

Percy nodded. "It has to. Hephaestus wants this also, it will be good for me to do something to make a god happy instead of pissing them off." He sounded confident but he was totally freaking out.

Sokka shrugged. "Alright. It's your call." He went and stood beside Katara. She was standing a little off to the side with her water ready to douse any flames that escaped. The fire light flickered on her face making her look mysterious, dangerous and well... pretty. Percy noticed Aang sneaking looks at her and wondered if his crush on Annabeth had been that obvious and noticeable.

"You ready Sea Legs?" Toph yelled from up high, she had bended a platform above everyone else to watch... or feel. "We haven't got all night, you know!"

"Shut up Toph." Percy yelled back. "More fire!" He told Zuko. The two firebenders drew back and struck again.

Percy stood before the dancing flames and held up the two pieces of the jewel. The flames on his face made him look completely different too.

Right then and there the gang saw a man of war. A battle hardened solider. A hero who would fight to the death before giving up. They saw what not many people saw, the real Percy Jackson,

"Oh great Hephaestus!" He yelled out, closing his eyes. "We thank you for watching over us in the volcano. We hope that you will accept this sacrifice that we burn in your name!" He opened his eyes and threw the jewel pieces into the huge fire. They didn't burn but stayed at the bottom of the pit. Everyone watched with baited breath, entranced.

Then finally the jewel's two halves started to shimmer. The ground started to tremble as the jewel's two pieces connected and became one again. It let out a huge bust of light that threw everyone except Aang and Percy off their feet and then it just disappeared.

Aang stared. "Did he take it?" He asked breathlessly.

Percy's sholders slumped and suddenly he didn't look as intimidating as before. He just looked like a tired boy. "Yeah he took it. Good job guys..." He looked around to see everyone gaping at him and he blushed. "Let's get some rest. We'll call Annabeth in the morning to see if they've made any progress."

***The next morning***

Katara woke everyone up and gave them breakfast the next morning saying that they all deserved a full belly for the day. Percy watched her as she moved around the camp and thought that even though she was only 14 she was more like a mother than most of the mothers he had met. Other then his own, of course.

After a healthy amount of breakfast, Percy started setting up for the IM. His chest felt light and he couldn't help but whistle as he worked. They had finished half of the quest already, he could be going home pretty soon! Percy almost felt guilty for thinking that his world was better, but he honestly thought that.

Toph had given him a large jewel to make the rainbow and now she sat close by him while he worked.

"Percy." She said suddenly, "Can I ask you a question?"

Percy glanced up, "Sure."

"What's Annabeth really like?" Her face was unreadable.

Percy looked confused. "Why do you want to know?"

Toph shrugged. "She seemed cool. Not like a prissy pansy girl." The sun glinted off her hair.

"Well... Annabeth is a lot of things, but she's not a 'prissy pansy girl'." Percy stood over Toph and grinned down. "I think she'd like you."

"Really? I've been told I'm hard to like." She said it lightly, like she was proud of it, but with her head down. She picked at the grass by her feet.

"I can't imagine why." Percy said sarcastically, wrinkling his nose at her.

She laughed and wrinkled her nose back.

On the other side of camp Katara watched them with a smile on her face. She was glad Toph was making friends with Percy, she was sure he would be a good influence on her, and she needed a lot of good influence. Sokka pulled her out of her thoughts as he stalked past mumbling to himself.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sokka glaced back at Toph and Percy. "I'm perfectly fine."

Katara looked from Toph and Percy to Sokka and back again before shrugging. "If you say so..." She started to walk away but was stopped by a sniff. "Sokka! Are you crying?" She demanded.

"NOOOOO!" Sokka wailed, whipping his eyes. "I just miss Suki!"

"Aww!" Aang airbended himself over to Sokka's side. "It's okay. She'll be back soon, and then you can tell her how brave you were in the volcano!" He beamed at the older boy who sniffed and managed to smile.

"Thanks Aang, I-" He was cut off by a gruff shout from above.

"ATTACK! FIRE AT WILL!"

About two dozen Fire Nation soldiers jumped off the rocks firebending, fighting and yelling. The Gaang lost no time in jumping into action and fighting back.

Aang feet immediately left the ground and he landed softly by his glider and Zuko.

"What's the plan?" Zuko asked. "Fight or run?"

Aang watched as Katara used waterbending to grab the ankles of a soldier and flip him upside down.

"We could take them but I don't want them carrying stories." Aang decided. "Looks like we're running... again." He ducked as a spear flew by his head, he used earthbending to knock the guy who'd thrown it to the ground.

"Right." Zuko threw a fire blast. "Let's leave then."

Katara let out a small scream but it was enough to make Aang and Sokka both turn and run towards her.

"No! We're supposed to leave!" Zuko yelled at Aang's back but Aang was gone.

Katara was fighting more furiously then ever before, thanks to a small burn on her upper arm. Her Fire Nation clothes did little to protect her skin like her Water Tribe wraps had done.

Aang used a mixture of earthbending and firebending to make small work of the man who had burned Katara. He covered for her while she slapped a hand encased with glowing blue water on the burn to heal herself.

The rest of the fight was going well though, Zuko was trying his best to calm Appa down and get everyone on but nobody was listening. Percy was fighting with his bare hands was doing remarkably well, Sokka had found his sword and was fighting three big men with spears. Toph was being her badass self and taking down anyone and anything.

Zuko, realizing nobody would listen, grabbed Percy by the back of the shirt, ducked his fist and told him to get everyone on Appa. Nodding his head Percy ran for a large rock.

"RETREAT!" HE yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. "FALL BACK!"

As one the entire Gang moved towards Percy and Appa, within seconds they were flying away.

Zuko and Aang deflected a few nasty looking fire balls but they were out of range in a moment.

"Well," Percy said, slightly out of breath, he was massaging his bruised knuckles. "Was that a planned attack or just pure bad luck that they found us?" He sat crossed legged at the bottom of the saddle.

"I'm going to guess that they followed us from Mount. Atzel." Zuko said. "But it still could easily be fluke."

"I'd go with fluke." Katara put in. The burn on her arm had disappeared but Percy noticed she was still holding onto it like it hurt. "I mean, we ARE in the Fire Nation and how many times did we get attacked by random groups of soldiers before?"

"A lot." Sokka said. "I'll bet it wasn't planned, they seemed kind of disorganized and rushed. They probably had a different mission and just stumbled in on our camp."

Toph shrugged. "Well... it was fun anyways."

Aang shook his head. "Fun? Did the definition of 'fun' change in the last hundred years?" A small smile danced on his lips. Katara also smiled, remembering something similar Aang had said about the word genius.

"We still need to contact Annabeth though." Aang remained them. "We should do that now."

Percy nodded. "Right, we just need a rainbow."

"I got it." Katara took a deep breath and pulled some water out of the air.

"I don't get it." Toph said. "How come you couldn't do that when we were captured by Sparky Sparky Boom Man? We had to use _sweat_!"

"I learned this technique AFETR that happened. And... what's this 'we' stuff?" Katara asked positioning the water to make a rainbow. "If I remember correctly, you just sat there and I did all the work."

"It was also your idea that got us captured, Sugar Queen."

"Wait wait wait! Sparky Sparky Boom Man?" Percy laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"We renamed him, 'Combustion Man.'" Sokka said hopefully.

"And that's a whole lot better!"

Zuko sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that that is NOT HIS NAME?"

Sokka folded his arms. "Well its not like WE hired him. How were we supposed to know?"

"That's hardly fair!" Zuko pointed out. "And I said I was sorry about that, jeez... let it go."

Percy had a blank expression on his face. "Who hired who? I'm really confused." Toph and Sokka filled him in, much to their satisfaction and Zuko's displeasure.

Aang let them finished the story but he was bouncing on the tips of his toes. He really wanted to talk to Annabeth. The longer they waited, the longer they don't have information. Honestly, he expected better from the group, if anyone knew how to keep moving after something happened, it was his friends.

Toph finished the story and Percy looked at Zuko with raised eyebrows. "Well that wasn't very nice." He chided good-naturedly.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Thanks for pointing that out."

Percy looked as if he was about to say something more but he was interrupted by Aang.

"Can we please just call Annabeth now?"

Percy looked at Aang suspiciously. "You're more anxious to talk to my girlfriend then me." He took out the bag of gold from the wraps of his clothes and peered at Aang again. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Aang blushed and sputtered while Toph and Sokka snickered, but they were silenced by a glare from Katara. Well, Sokka was. But as soon as he saw her face he nudged Toph and whispered to her.

"Just call your girlfriend." Katara said, she flicked the side of Percy's head.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and started his chant.

This time, instead of a dimly light room crowded with papers, the mist showed a green field scattered with dummies made out of sticks, hay and cloth dressed up in shinning armor. Annabeth stood alone with the same knife as before clutched in her hand. Just seeing her made Percy's heart twist and he suddenly wanted to hold her and kiss her more badly then ever before. Annabeth's eyes didn't notice the IM because they were closed, her whole body relaxed and the scene peaceful. Without any warning she whirled around and threw her knife with a small grunt. The knife passed through a dummy's head and landed in the ground, hilt up.

"Nice throw." Percy complimented.

Annabeth didn't seem surprised. She merely smirked. "Thank you. I haven't been out much lately, doing lots of research."

Percy nodded. "That's understandable. So why are you out now?"

"Everyone's at lunch." Annabeth shrugged. "I don't feel like being with people." As she peered at him with her big gray eyes, Percy nearly threw himself at the IM to be closer, he somehow restrained himself. Shaking his head to clear it he tried to get his business on.

"We fixed the wall on our side." He told her. That made her eyes brighten.

"Did you really? That was fast."

"Yeah... We had some help from Hephaestus."

"Yeah... But we were also attacked by those weird monsters!" Toph said. "Not cool." She folded her arms.

"Monsters?" Annabeth asked. "You don't mean..." She trailed off and looked at Percy.

He nodded grimly. "A big pack of Telekhines found us in the volcano before we fixed the wall. We finished them off but they were there and they seemed strong."

"That's not good." Annabeth mumbled thoughtfully. "We've sent three campers on a quest to fix the wall over here." She changed the subject. "They're all still alive as far as we know."

"Who had to go?" Percy asked softly, wondering if any of his friends were sent.

"Malcolm was asked to go. The quest is being lead by Nico though, he also chose that big kid from the Hephaestus cabin."

"ALL the kids from the Hephaestus cabin are big." Percy whined.

"Do you have any more information for us?" Aang asked suddenly, all patience gone.

Annabeth shook her blonde head. "I'm afraid not. My sources are really limited. I've tried going to Olympus but they don't have a lot either." She went and pulled her knife out of the soft ground and twirled it in her hand. "I promise to IM immediately if I find anything though."

"Okay... Thanks." Aang took a step back, Katara put her hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

Percy caught Annabeths eye and grinned hugely at her. She laughed softly and shook her head. They were going to say more but were cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!" Somebody called in the distance. Annabeth scowled.

"I'd better go see what he wants..." Again her big eyes found Percy. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl."

"BE. NICE." She added, throwing a pointed look in Aang and Katara's direction. Her knife flashed in her capable hands.

Percy held up his hands, smirking. "Hey, I'm always nice!"


End file.
